The Sky is the Limit
by Dameon
Summary: An XMen EvolutionLord of the Rings crossover. NOT a Legolas romance, I promise. UPDATED: We explore Mirkwood, find out why Dwarves and Elves hate each other, and meet someone important...
1. Prologue: Rivendell

Author's Note: Hello! This story is an X-Men Evolution/Lord of the Rings crossover. Basically, a mutant comes into Middle Earth.

And they know *nothing* about Middle Earth at all. I'm not sure if I'm goin' to keep this up. Depends on what you guys say! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or X-Men Evolution. I do own Angel and Eressëa as I needed characters for spots.

****

Prologue: Rivendell

By Dameon

Stars shone brightly from their perch in the night sky, casting pale light on the Last Homely House. Elegant curves and spirals made up the grand palace, light pouring out of every hall. The river flowed quietly over pebbles near the home, the waterfall splashing merrily over rocks.

Many forms of elves wandered the vast halls, talking quietly or thinking about their own issues of importance. By the river, one elf stood alone, his face turned to the stars, letting their gently light wash over his soft features.

Like many elves, he was tall, and decked in the garb of a high elf. Strands of his long blonde hair were tied up into small braids tucked behind his ears of his short face. Blue eyes looked into the black sky, smiling softly as he thought about the old days and the old stars.

"What is this?" an amused voice asked from behind the thinking elf, "Glorfindel, not listening to the songs? You must be an imposter!"

The elf was jolted into present time, turning at the sound of his name. Another elf, slightly shorter than him, stood a ways up the path leading to the riverside. The light from an archway spilled across the intruding elf's path, casting the illusion that his dark blonde hair was of gold. Like his friend, this elf was dressed in the white robes of a high elf.

"No, it is I," Glorfindel smiled, connecting his eyes with the blue ones of his friend, "I only seek a refuge to think for a moment."

"I understand," his friend nodded, "Even I can tire of old lore eventually."

"You?" Glorfindel gasped a fake look of shock crossing his face. "Lindir, the grand lover of songs, tire of them? Is it even possible?"

Lindir laughed, the sound like water bouncing across rocks.

"Yes, I can tire of songs to my friend," Lindir smiled, striding next to his friend, "Yet it is rare."

"I'm sure of that my friend," Glorfindel smiled again, putting an arm on Lindir's shoulder and looking to the sky, "The stars are beautiful, are they not?"

"They are," Lindir agreed, looking into the starry sky. He narrowed his eyes suddenly, as if seeing something unpleasant, "Yet something seems to move against them, though it is faint."

Glorfindel's attention quickly shifted to the sky, his hand at his bow.

"What is it Lindir?" Glorfindel whispered, "A threat to Rivendell?"

"I can not identify it," Lindir replied, pointing a slender finger at the object he saw, "It is moving swiftly, there."

Glorfindel's gaze traveled up his friend's finger to the patch of sky it pointed out. 

Movement caught his eye, and he squinted against the darkness of night. The object was indeed moving fast, at the pace of a cantering horse maybe. It was flying towards Rivendell.

"What can it be?" Lindir muttered softly to himself, though Glorfindel easily picked up the words.

"We must inform Master Elrond immediately," Glorfindel stated, turning towards the house, "Quickly."

Lindir nodded in agreement, and the two elves alighted up the trodden path at a swift pace. They entered the song room in search of the Master of the grand palace, locating him sitting in a plush chair with his daughter.

"Master Elrond," Glorfindel addressed, bowing before the elf king, "Something is coming at a reasonable speed towards Rivendell."

"We can not make out what it is," Lindir added, bowing beside his comrade, "Whether it be foe or friend."

Elrond stood swiftly, the music stopping at his movement, "Show me."

Elrond summoned an elf to him and whispered something to him. The elf nodded and ran off. Glorfindel and Lindir waited, looks of worry on their face as they led their king to the top of the path. Arwen followed behind her father, stepping gracefully on the rocks.

"There, it is closer," Lindir announced, pointing at the lone shape cutting through the starlight.

"For all we know it could be a spy for I have felt a growing shadow in my mind lately," 

Elrond frowned, not sure what to make of the peculiar situation.

"What shall we do?" Glorfindel asked, turning to Elrond.

At that point, an Elven guard came up to Elrond and kneeled. "I am here, my lord."

"Ah, yes, Eressëa, thank you for coming so quickly," Elrond greeted the guard. "We have concern over something flying in the air and I felt the need to have your bow ready in case a bow was needed. Be ready to fire, Eressëa."

"It could be a bird of some kind," Arwen pointed out from behind Elrond, voicing her opinion. "An eagle?"

"It is not an eagle Lady Arwen," Lindir affirmed, "It bears wings of white."

"Shoot it down," Elrond ordered, no emotion on his face.

Eressëa nodded, taking up his bow of polished brown wood. Knocking an arrow, the elf took aim at the object, and with no pause, shot two arrows at once.

The arrows sang as they left their perches, streaking across the black sky. The five elves watched in silence, their keen eyes losing the arrows to the darkness. The form stopped suddenly, seeming to shudder in the air. It sped to the ground, landing with a splash on the far side of the river. Glorfindel exhaled as Lindir bit his lip, tension still tight.

"Shall I see what it is Master Elrond?" Eressëa asked quietly, looking into the gray eyes of his king.

"Yes, go," Elrond nodded, "I wish to see what it was."

Arwen, Elrond, Glorfindel, and Lindir watched as Eressëa took off, running with long strides. The river was no obstacle as the guard ran on top of the clear cold water, leaving faint ripples behind.

"If it is a spy what will we do?" Arwen asked, turning her blue eyes towards he father.

"We will be forced to kill it," Elrond answered, his face void of emotion.

Arwen only acknowledged with a nod of her fair head, a hand idly stroking her long brown hair. Eressëa appeared a few minutes later down at the riverside, carrying something in his arms.

Eressëa came up the path and into the light, carrying something awkwardly in his arms. As he neared, the four elves could see that the form the guard carried was an unconscious young girl.

Wings of white feathers arched from the girl's shoulder blades, one with an arrow stuck in it, the second arrow jetting not far from the first in her shoulder. Blood trickled down her face, an obvious sign that she had hit a rock hence landing in the river. She was soaking wet with cold river water, her chin length blonde hair hanging in wet strands against her cheeks.

"What is she?" Glorfindel gasped slightly, his eyes running over her wings, "Is she of an elven race?"

"An angel from the heavens," Arwen whispered to herself in awe.

"What should we do Master Elrond?" Eressëa asked, ignoring Glorfindel's comments. 

"Shall I terminate her for she could be a spy of some evil."

Arwen stepped forward, timidly touching one of the white feathers, "She doesn't look harmful and I sense no evil from her."

Elrond took the girl from Eressëa, feeling her shiver from the chill of the river, "No evil comes from her, and no intentions of evil do I feel either. Arwen, go prepare a room for this young one, her wing will need tending to if she wishes to fly again."


	2. Chapter One: Angel

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I decided since I got all good reviews, that this story is goin' to stay. This chapter explains about the mutant, Angel.

**JediKnightBalthasar****: ** _The mutant reminds me of Angel-Worren Worthington pre-archangel._ Well, they should! Her name is Angela Worthington, daughter of Warren Worthington and Betsy Bradock. (In my universe, they got married.) :)

****

Phoenixqueen: _I am a fan of X-Men, but I don't know a lot about X-Men Evolution._ X-Men Evolution is the X-Men and gang as kids, with a different story plot. So if you know somethin' about X-Men, you'll understand this just fine.

Disclaimer: The elves shot arrows at the disclaimer, mistaking it for an orc.

****

Chapter One: Angel

By Dameon

My father always said to me "If you try hard enough you can do most anything". I found that a good piece of advise when I turned older, especially when I moved to the Xavier Institute for the Gifted in Bayville, New York.

The institute, in the form of a very impressive mansion, is for mutants like me. You see, every once in awhile a normal person is born with powers, like the ability to read minds, make fireballs, or teleport. Professor Charles Xavier, a mutant with incredibly telepathic, a.k.a. mind reading, abilities founded the school many years ago for young mutants just learning to control their 'gifts'. Unfortunately regular people are dreadfully afraid of mutants, and would most likely burn the institute to the ground if they ever found out our secret.

It started that Friday, the day before spring break at Bayville High. I stepped outside, free from the ninth grade for a full two weeks. My first thought was to stretch my wings and fly, as, like my father, my mutation is two white wings spanning at an awesome wingspan of ten feet long. The idea was quickly forced down, for to many people were around, my wings slumping slightly under my long tan coat that my father provided me with, the coat so much like his own.

I walked to the back of the school, waving quickly to people I knew and pretending I was going for a walk. Turning a corner, I ran into Mr. Hetter, my favorite teacher.

"Hello Miss Worthington," my language teacher greeted, holding a set of three books together, tied with string, "I believe you forgot your book set in eighth hour today and it is my belief that you will want these back."

Smiling, Mr. Hetter placed the books in my hand, "I must be off. Enjoy your break."

"Thanks Mr. Hetter!" I said somewhat sarcastically as I saw the title of the first book, _Intermediate Grammar_, "Have a good break."

Mr. Hetter only waved back at me, and I waited until he was out of seeing range before running out of the school and behind the football bleachers. Looking around for intruding eyes, I saw none and slipped off my coat. I unfurled my wings instantly, glad to be rid of the former cramped position. I stuffed my coat and book set into my backpack as I stretched my wings.

There was a slight breeze as I lifted off, my backpack securely on my back between my wings. The air was colder as I got higher, making sure to go high enough so that no person saw me. Cold didn't bother me much, as part of my mutation included resistance to cold altitudes. My eyes were specially protected, like a bird's, so that the wind whipping into my face gave me no trouble in seeing. I was very much like my father, sharing the last feature of quick reflexes and hollow bones.

Unlike my dad, part of my flying powers was the ability to fly at super high speeds. It took a lot out of me though, and I don't usually use it unless I feel like it. Today, I felt like flying along at a normal pace.

I flew through the blue sky, letting the wind hit my face. Down below I saw cars passing like ants trying to get to the ant hole as fast as they could. My thoughts drifted back to Mr. Hetter and his class

Mr. Hetter taught Honors Language for freshmen, and I had enough problems in his class to fill all my other classes. There was an extremely snobby girl who wouldn't leave me alone. My dad said he had never gotten picked on. I sighed, remembering my dad. Now I rarely saw my father, as he was busy with businesses and such things.

I smiled, for here in Bayville we had our own problems. It came mainly in the form of the Brotherhood, formally known as the Brotherhood of Mutants. Their belief is that mutants should rule over all. The X-Men, Professor Xavier's group, were constantly fighting to keep Magneto, the ringmaster of the Brotherhood, at bay.

The X-Men were my family, my dad having been part of the old team once. He was retired now, but was always ready to help them in their time of need. My mom used to be part of the X-Men to, her power being telekinesis, the ability to move things with her mind. My mom and dad were currently on a cruise, and decided I should stay at the institute. I didn't mind, as it meant more time to hang out with Bobby, one of my dad's old friends, and now one of mine.

The mansion loomed into sight ahead of me, and I prepared to land. My goal was my bedroom balcony, hoping it was open. Gliding in from the back of the house, luck was on my side as I saw my sliding door open. I landed, feeling my shoes thump softly on the cold stone. As I started to get my backpack off, someone opened the door and entered my room.

"Hey Angelo!" a tall man smiled, his short brown hair framing his green eyes and round boyish face, "Decided to fly home? I would have to."

This was Bobby Drake, also known as the human popsicle for his power to control ice. He usually called me Angelo, my nickname. Bobby was always there for me, kind of like a second father; kind of like a father I rarely see.

"What's the news 'round the house this afternoon?" I asked, tossing my backpack onto my blue bed covers.

"The usual," Bobby shrugged, leaning against the door frame, "Cyke's looking to put in more training time in the danger room."

"So, should I disappear for a while?" I frowned, knowing that Cyclops was always serious about training, "You know, go flying for awhile?"

"I would," Bobby agreed, "I'll tell Cyke you went to go do your homework somewhere."

I nodded, and scooped up my backpack with a sigh. Guess I would have to do homework this afternoon, "I'll be home for dinner."

"See ya kid," Bobby winked, watching as I shot off from my balcony.

Flying across the mansion grounds, I saw Samuel zoom after a frisbee, Rahne beating him to it in her wolf form. They were all about ten years older then me, but still really cool. Flapping higher, I decided to fly for awhile over the woods. I seriously didn't want to do danger room practice with Cyclops.

Cyclops was one of the older students at the institute, being the Professor's first student. His power was the ability to blast force beams from his eyes, the main problem being that he can't control the ruby red beams. So he hides behind ruby quartz glasses, seeing forever in an "infernal shade of red", so to quote him. His real name is Scott Summers and is an excellent, yet sometimes annoying, team leader.

I left the mansion grounds and perched on a tree, far from civilization. I grabbed _Intermediate Grammar _from the black hole, also known as my backpack.. I found my page and started at the practice sentences.

Just looking at the problems made me feel sleepy and bored. So I decided to go flying.

Smiling, I stuffed the book back into my backpack, promptly rising into the air. Since I would be back, I let my backpack hang on the tree branch. I swerved around invisible obstacles, pretending to be racing for a great treasure.

I flew for a few seconds, then did a super speed burst about fifteen feet. I almost stopped in mid air. I had never gone that fast in super flight. Shrugging it off, I continued at a normal speed for awhile, thinking of ways to tell off the bully in my class.

I kept flying for about fifteen minutes, oblivious to where I was going when I remembered Bobby and dinner. Braking to a halt in the air, I slowly turned around to find the mansion out of sight.

"Uh-oh," I gulped silently, "Not good."

I flew on, the forest below me turning greener and denser.

'This can't be the right way,' I thought to myself, flying onward, 'Where am I?'

It started to grow dark, the sun disappearing behind a line of trees. I frowned, my wings were starting to grow tired and it was starting to get a little chilly, even through my white long sleeved shirt and thick blue jeans. This wasn't good cause I can't fly forever. Stars came out, giving little light to show my path. I flew on for about five minutes, the pain in my shoulders growing.

I would have jumped to super speed, but I didn't want to tire my wings any more and take a chance of an unpleasant landing.

A light appeared in the distance, and I pushed the pain into my throat. Scott always taught me to ignore pain and fear as long as I had a goal in mind. My father's words rang in my ears; "If you try hard enough you can do most anything". New hope grew in my chest, and I flew towards the light.

The forest died away and was replaced by a rocky plain with tall grass, barely visible in the darkness. A river twined under me, the water making no noise. The light drew even closer.

As I got nearer, I observed it was a very large palace, siting by a river, a waterfall in the background. The scene looked like it had jumped from a postcard, perfect and unblemished, too beautiful for words.

I decided against stopping in case I lost my steady pace and ended up falling out of the sky. The river rocks did not look kind, and the water could be freezing. I used the last energy tap I had to go up to my fastest slow speed, which was about equal to a cantering horse.

I was almost to the river when something hit my right wing, making it falter. Another thing hit my right shoulder, and I saw it was an arrow. I grimaced as I stopped in mid air, my wing shuddering in pain. I started to fall, the rocks coming closer.

'I love you dad,' I said in my mind, before hitting the rocks in a head on collision. The last thing I knew was my head exploding in pain, my arm cracking loudly, and cold water splashing around me.


	3. Chapter Two: Stranger

Author's Note: Well, thanks for reviewin' everyone. I appreciated it!

****

Phoenixqueen: _Oh, are we going to see Legolas and Aragorn in this story? _ Of course! Would it be a Lord of the Rings story if we didn't?

Disclaimer: The dwarves destroyed the disclaimer, thinking it was something needing to be mined. See chapter one.

****

Chapter Two: Stranger

By Dameon

I woke up groggily in a room filled with warm sunlight. Opening my eyes, I was greeted with a room of bright colors, mostly white. An arched balcony led outside to a scenic view of a lush green mountainside, a cool breeze blowing in to greet me.

My head had a sharp pain coursing through it. Raising my hand to feel my head, I found my right arm was set in a cast, wrapped tightly in white cloth. I started to panic, and I tried to sit up. My back erupted in pain, as did my shoulders. Putting my hand to my head, I felt it wrapped in cloth also.

Something was not right.

'What is going on here?' I asked myself frantically, looking around the large room.

Struggling against the pillows I was laying on, I reached back to my shoulders, trying to find the source of pain and felt…wings? My eyes widened in surprise and horror as I felt the snow white feathers beneath my fingertips.

'Where am I? Who am I?'

The thought struck me hard. I didn't know who I was or where I was from. I was all alone in a place that I did not know. I was scared out of my wit.

I struggled out of the white bed, my bare feet meeting cold marble. My wings were constricted against my back and with a mere thought, I spread them out. The right wing felt like it was on fire, and I winced in pain.

I looked around the room, catching sight of a mirror. I timidly walked over to it and peeked into the silvery surface. Blue eyes peered back at me, my bright blonde hair hanging in a mess around my chin. I brushed a hand quickly through it, and then noticed that I was dressed a white shirt and white pants, made of some material I did not know of.

I was very confused, and I hurt all over. I shook my head, not sure what to do. The mirror reflected my wings, and I noticed for the first time that the right wing was bandaged. I also noticed that my right arm was stiff, and I felt under my shirt to find that my shoulder was also bandaged.

I turned away from the mirror; unable to take the fact that I didn't know who I was looking at.

'Who am I?' thought to myself, staring out of the balcony.

I heard someone coming down the marble hall, and I panicked. I looked for somewhere to hide and settled for behind one of the balcony pillars.

I peeked around the stone to see two very tall people, a man and a woman, step in. They both had long brown hair and fair skin, almost white. Their eyes were blue as the sea and they each gave the impression that they held a high roll in society.

The man frowned as he saw the empty bed, his brown robes swishing slightly as he walked gracefully across the floor. The women bit her lip in what looked like worry, and with a sweep of her white dress, joined the man next to the bed. She said something quietly to the man, and he left.

I stood quietly behind the pillar, still petrified.

'Think!' I told myself, 'What should you do? Reveal yourself or keep hiding? This person doesn't look harmful, and they do seem worried.'

I took a deep breath and stepped out from my hiding spot, into the warm sunlight. The women turned at the sound of my footsteps, and smiled warmly.

"There you are," the women smiled, "I was worried that you flew off."

She was trying to be funny, but I didn't feel like laughing. The woman took a small step toward me, a calming smile on her face. I took a step back, not sure if I should trust this lady or not.

"You don't need to be afraid," the women assured, "But you really shouldn't be up, especially after that fall on the head."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the bed, forcing me to sit down.

"There," she smiled, staring down at me, "What is your name young one?"

She was making me nervous, and I was ashamed that I didn't know who I was.

"I-I-don't know who I am," I croaked, my voice breaking, "Or where I'm from."

The women frowned, not happy with the news I had given her, "Oh my."

"Arwen?"

We both looked up to find the man, standing at the doorway, "Ah, so you found her. How is she?"

"She does not remember who she is or where she is from," the women, Arwen, frowned, rising as the man entered.

"Where am I?" I asked suddenly, causing both of my 'savers' to look at me.

"You are in the House of Elrond," Arwen smiled, gesturing towards the man, "In Rivendell."

"Milady, can you remember anything?" Elrond inquired.

I thought really hard, stretching my brainpower to its extent. It resulted in nothing but a few moments of dizziness.

I shook my head in defeat, "I can't remember a thing."

Arwen gave me a sad smile, "Maybe your memory will return in a few days."

"How is your wing?" Elrond asked, motioning toward my right wing, "May I take a look at it?"

I nodded, and let him inspect the bandaged part, wincing as he touched a sore spot.

"It is definitely broken," Elrond observed, "It should not take long for it to mend though, if you do not fly."

I stared at Elrond with a look saying 'what'. "I can fly?"

"Of course," Elrond said, "Now let me see your arm."

I held out my arm and watched as he felt around the wrapping, "Be careful with your arm, you broke it in your fall."

"Did I break my wing in the fall?" I asked.

"Yes," Elrond hesitated slightly, letting of my arm, "An archer hit your wing with an arrow and you fell on it as you hit the river."

Elrond rose, turning to Arwen, "Would you please check her arm my daughter?"

A knowing expression was exchanged between the two, and I watched as Elrond left, still confused about the whole affair.

"I am sorry about your memory," Arwen smiled apologetically, "Now would you let me take a look at your shoulder?"

I had forgotten the pain in my shoulder until now, and I let her examine it while I asked questions, "Are you healers?"

"In a way," Arwen said, "Some elves are better healers than some."

"Elves?" I asked, giving Arwen strange look.

She took the cloth of my shoulder as she answered, "Yes, elves."

"Are you an elf?" I asked, part of me getting excited.

"Yes," Arwen smiled, "I am an elf."

"How can you tell?" I intrigued.

"We have pointed ears," Arwen said, rewrapping my shoulder with a fresh bandage, "There. That should do fine."

I moved my shoulder as I buttoned my shirt front, "How did I hurt my shoulder?"

"Our archer's arrows hit your shoulder," Arwen said somewhat grimly, "But I am positive you shall make a full recovery. Now I think it would be wise if you return to bed young one. It will help your injuries heal."

Arwen stood up off the bed, her white dress shimmering in snow-white waves.

"Thank you," I said timidly, "Thank you for doing this for me."

Arwen turned to give me a smile; "You are welcome. Though it is partly our duty to help you since we caused you your pain. Now rest, and later we shall try to help you regain your lost memory."

I nodded and watched as she left the room, a wave of exhaustion sweeping over me. Arwen and Elrond were so nice. I would have to think of a way to repay them. I took Arwen's advice and crawled back into the warm bed, falling fast asleep before my head reached the pillows.


	4. Chapter Three: Meeting

Author's Note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

****

KazraGirl: _'"An angel from the heavens," Arwen whispered to herself in awe.'  
Elves don't believe in a heaven, nor in angels, since they don't technically die (if you want to know more about that, feel free to give me an email :) )_ The heavens was meaning to the sky, while even if elves don't believe in angels, men would, and since elves know a lot about men…well, there ya go!

****

GreyLadyBast: _Honestly, my first thought when reading this was "Oh, god, not amnesia!". Though it makes sense considering the blow to the head, it's still a bit overused, and difficult to write well_. Thanks for bein' honest. Now it's my turn. I have not read all of the fanfiction in the Lord of the Rings category, but I have read lots and not *once* have I seen a story with amnesia.

****

Phoenixqueen: _This isn't going to be a Aragorn/OC or Legolas/OC romance is it?_ Don't even mention that coupling! No, no, no this will *never* be an Aragorn/OC or Legolas/OC story! Aragorn and Arwen belong together man, and Legolas, he can go stay single. There *will* be some romance, but never between my OC and a major character.

Disclaimer: Hobbits stabbed the disclaimer.

****

Chapter Three: Meeting

By Dameon

I woke up the next morning to find a new set of clothes set out for me on a chair next to my bed. Shoes sat on the ground beside the clothes.

The shirt was very unique, fore the shoulders were slitted into a hole, big enough for my wing ends to fit into (and room to spare). Buttons aloud me to button up the slitted areas once I got my wings in. The clothes fit perfectly, though it took awhile to dress with my right arm not as flexible due to the cast I wore.

I didn't hurt as much as yesterday and I was able to walk around without my head hurting as much. The pain had subsided to a low hum like pain, coming only once in a while.

I stepped into the sunlight of the balcony, letting the sun hit my wings as I pondered. I still didn't know where I was from, or my name for that matter. This place was all forgein except for this room.

Arwen and Elrond were extremely kind, and I wasn't about to forget what they did for me; taking me in, addressing my wounds, all that stuff. But was it possible for them to be elves? Do elves even exist?

"Good morning milady," a voice said from behind me, "I am glad to see you are up."

I turned around, spooked. Do elves always appear silently and unannounced? This elf had a long face with sky blue eyes and long, right blonde hair. He was dressed in grey, armor covering his arms and ending at his hands. He looked like a soldier with a bow and arrow set on his back.

"Who are you?" I asked, stepping out of the sun.

"My name is Eressëa," the elf smiled, "I was sent by Master Elrond to bring you to the dining hall. I believe he is awaiting you with Mistress Arwen."

He smiled, showing rows of perfect white teeth. He held his hand out at me, offering to lead me there. I took his offer, and we started off. He was a great deal taller than I was, but he was older than he looked as I soon found out.

"How old are you?" I asked him as he led me through a sunlit hall, "You look young."

Eressëa laughed, "I am only 2,580 years old."

The elf looked over at me, smiling, "What is your name milady? You know mine and I wish to know yours."

I looked away from him as he stopped, waiting for an answer. I answered after several seconds with a cracked voice.

"I don't know who I am."

Eressëa smiled reassuringly at me, "If anyone can help you remember who you are, it is Master Elrond."

I smiled back at him as he led me to a room with many tables. Only one was occupied with four people, Elrond sitting at the head of the table. They were drinking red liquid out of crystal goblets, talking quietly in hushed voices. Two more people I didn't know sat on the other side of the table as Arwen. They both wore white robes and had blonde hair. One had brighter blonde hair then the other, while one was shorter.

Eressëa cleared his throat loud enough for the four elves to hear. They looked up from their drinks and Arwen smiled at me.

"I have brought her milord," Eressëa addressed Elrond, bowing his head. "Do you request my presence?"

"I do, Eressëa, you took part in this to," Elrond said, looking at Eressëa.

Eressëa nodded, and sat next to the shorter of the two elves. Arwen beckoned me over, and motioned to a seat. I sat down, my muscles groaning slightly at the movement, but I ignored the pain. It took a few adjustments before I could fold my wings properly to fit against the back of the wooden chair; the five elves looked on the whole while, amused looks on their faces.

"How did you fare last night?" Elrond asked after taking a sip of his drink, "I hope you slept well."

"I slept fine, thanks," I said somewhat nervously, Elrond's blue eyes making me nervous.

Elrond only smiled, and sipped more from his goblet.

"Would you like something to eat?" Arwen asked, smiling at me, "We could have someone bring something."

"Let us wait, Arwen," Elrond interrupted, "We can have a bite to eat after we hold this, meeting."

He finished his drink and leaned back, thinking for a moment. He sighed softly and looked at the other elves before straightening up and clearing his throat.

"We are here to discuss our new guest," Elrond replied, motioning towards me.

The five elves looked at me quickly, and I stared at the table to avoid their gaze. What were we going to discuss?

"First, we cannot keep calling you 'young one'," Elrond said, looking at me, "We must try to find what your name was, or give you a name to go by for the present." He turned to me. "Unless you like being called 'young one'?"

"That's okay," I smiled nervously, "I'd rather have a temporary name then no name at all."

Elrond smiled and traced one of his fingers around his long face, "I am open for suggestions."

The elves started to converse in a different language, either not wanting me to hear or finding it easier to converse in what ever they were speaking. The language was fluid and rapid, and I enjoyed listening to it.

My eyes started to wander as the elves continued talking, and I eventually grew tired of their conversation. My eyes settled on the tan coat, folded into a neat pile. The water hadn't seemed to ruin in any way, which surprised me somewhat.

After about ten minutes, the five stopped talking.

"It is not much, but it is a start," Elrond smiled, leaning forward, "Until you learn your real name, we have decided that Alagiaiel****shall be your name."

I frowned slightly. "I don't think I can pronounce that."

This caused smiles and chuckling from the elves, and I was felt my face go red. I looked down at the table. I felt Arwen's hand on my shoulder and I looked at her. She was smiling.

"Don't be ashamed," Arwen said. "Many cannot pronounce elven words. I think that Alagi will work well enough. Is that okay with you?"

I nodded, and the meeting continued.

"Since that is settled, the next thing is to determine where you came from," Elrond sighed, "But since you can not remember anything, that would prove useless."

"Well, she's not an elf," Glorfindel observed the obvious, "She doesn't look from Númenor, or the realm of Aman for that matter. She may not even be from this Arda at all!"

I stared blankly at Glorfindel, not getting a word he said. No one took notice, and Lindir continued off Glorfindel's thought.

"Glorfindel's right," Lindir nodded in agreement.

"I see no reason to worry about that though," Arwen pointed out, "As she has lost her memory and doesn't even know who she is, or where she is from."

"What is she were a spy?" Glorfindel asked, "From Mordor? You know as well as I do that it has been suspiciously active lately."

"Wouldn't they find a more discreet way to sneak up on us?" Lindir commented, sipping his wine, "I thought nothing could cross the Ford of Bruinen that had evil in their heart or soul."

"But can the ford's magic stop a spy in the air?" Glorfindel questioned, turning to Lindir.

I could see an argument was about to bloom, so I interrupted before it got worse.

"I can't be from Mordor if I don't even know where or what that is!" I exclaimed, "You don't have to fight over some stupid accusation!"

Glorfindel and Lindir each looked at me with a surprised look, but nodded in agreement. Arwen smiled, pleased for some reason or another. It was getting tiring to listen to the adults talk about me as if I wasn't here. Why did they want me here if they were going to talk about me like I wasn't here?

"I see that nothing will be accomplished with this meeting," Elrond concluded, "Let us have some lunch. Glorfindel, would you be so kind as to tell the kitchens to send up some lunch?"

Glorfindel nodded, and was gone within ten seconds. One thing was for sure, elves are quiet and fast.

It did not take long for lunch to be sent up. I was familiar with only the cheese and meat, but everything, including the fruit, was strange to me. My first reaction to the 'spiced wine' was not to great, and caused the elves to laugh at my reaction of surprise and distaste when I took my first, and last, sip.

"You have my permission to explore Rivendell if you wish," Elrond told me after lunch, "If you get lost, you only need to ask anyone for help."

With that, Elrond smiled at me, and left. Arwen smiled down at me.

"I fear that I must leave to, Alagiaiel," Arwen smiled, "Business calls me away."

That left me with the two elves - Lindir and Glorfindel- who were both just getting up. Glorfindel muttered something, and left quickly, not bothering to say a thing. Lindir looked at me with a slight smile, and nodded a farewell.

I was left with the last elf, Eresa was it?

"I'm free for the afternoon," Eressëa proclaimed somewhat loudly, "Would you appreciate a tour Lady Alagiaiel?"

I smiled, what looked like a friendship blossoming slowly, "Of course, um…"

I looked questionably at Eressëa, not sure whether he wanted to be called Lord Eressëa, Master Eressëa, or just Eressëa.

" Eressëa is fine. All the formalness can get boring." I smiled in relief. "But it would do good to call me Master Eressëa when in the presence of others."

"Sure," I smiled. "What are we seeing first?"

Eressëa only smiled. "Come."


	5. Chapter Four: Hobbits

Author's Note: This chapter is considerably longer (eleven pages!) and it might take a few days before I finish the next, so please by your usual patient selves! Thank you.

****

Europa: _Well this was interesting. I hope you continue it. I just love your disclaimers, by the way. I'm suprised the hobbits could hit it. They must have been practicing. ^_^ _Actually, hobbits have considerably good aim, especially when it involves throwing rocks. Just an interesting piece of mostly useless info for the readers!

****

Phoenixqueen: _Geez! Poor Alagi (I'll call her this for now, since I don't remember what her real name was anymore) having the elves discussing things around her and she having no clue what they are talking about. Hopefully things are going to get better for her soon. _I never remember how to spell Alagi's full name (Alagiaiel) which is why I shortened it. Plus, I have trouble knowing the correct pronounication! But I am sure that this is angel in elvish, so, that pretty much settles it. Yeah, it would suck not knowing what everyone is talking about, but not to worry! Things will get better in time.

For all those who want to know, Aragorn will be appearing in the next chapter. :)

Disclaimer: An oiluphant came and sat on the disclaimer.

****

Chapter Four: Hobbits

By Dameon

Eressëa gave me a tour of all of Rivendell, which was quite bigger than it looks. It is a marvelous place. It is not a city, or a town, or a kingdom. It was simply a house.

The tour had taken the rest of the day, and by the time night came I was just getting back to my room; where I immediately collapsed onto the bed, exhausted.

I woke up about noon the next day, my arm and wing not hurting so much today. The sun was warm and their wasn't the lightest bit of breeze. The grass was a green and the water splashed happily along rocks in the stream far below.

As I got up, I saw a green set of clothes and something new, the tan colored coat from the meeting. It was long, stopping at the heel of the boots left for me. I liked the coat immediately as it seemed to be something that I should know, but didn't.

It had taken me a few minutes to dress, but I managed and proceeded through the vast halls of Rivendell. Other elves glanced at my strange coat, but they gave me a small smile and walked on.

Entering a room that Eressëa had shown me yesterday (but I had forgotten already) I figured out quickly enough that it was the library. Many large, cushy red chairs surrounded a fireplace while row after row of books filled the bookshelves. The floor, made of some rock I guessed to be marble, was polished so intensely that I could see my reflection. A row of three pillars, made of the same stuff as the floor, in a half circle led outside and down to the river.

I was in stunned awe at the gaze of the impressive library. I heard a chuckle behind me, and swung around to find an elf in white clothes and a massive white cloak looking at me. It was one of the ones from the meeting, but which?

"I'm sorry if I startled you milady, but it twas a funny sight to see you gaping at the library."

I blushed and started to fiddle with the edge of my coat. "I didn't mean to disturb anyone."

"How can you disturb anyone if no one is here?" asked the strange elf.

I looked about and saw that I was the only person in the library besides the elf guy. I felt incredibly stupid.

"My name is Glorfindel," the elf continued. "I was at the meeting, remember?"

I nodded, and didn't know of anything else to say, so I decided to switch the subject. Turning to one of the bookshelves, I picked out a book with strange writing on it.

"What is this language?" I asked.

Glorfindel looked puzzled. "That is elvish script, Lady Alagiaiel." He looked ready to say something else, but he only fell quiet.

"Oh," I said, putting the book back. "Looks confusing."

"To many humans it does, but if they could read the writing they would know of the wonders it holds," Glorfindel sighed. He smiled at me with his crystal grayish-bluish eyes. "I believe Master Elrond would like to see you. Allow me to take you to him."

I nodded, and Glorfindel led the way. As we were walking, dozens of questions came to my mind. "How old are you?"

Glorfindel laughed. "Almost 7,000 years old milady."

"Wow," I smiled. "Cool."

"Cool?" Glorfindel asked.

"It means, something is good, or you're okay with something," I explained, somewhat taken back on being asked to explain cool. Then it hit me, elves wouldn't know slang. I should try to avoid slang, and all the stuff I remembered (what little bit there was of it).

"I have never heard 'cool' used in that manner," Glorfindel pondered out loud. "Very intriguing."

"Ah, Glorfindel. You have met Lady Alagiaiel." Elrond stood in an archway, watching us. "Thank you for bringing her."

Glorfindel nodded. "Twas nothing. I enjoyed talking with her." Glorfindel turned to me before going. "We must get together and talk again some time."

With a small bow the elf in white was gone. Elrond turned to me. "I am glad to see you are getting along. I wish to see how your injuries are healing."

It only took a few minutes for Elrond to check the bandages. He commented the whole while, saying things such as: "This will be mended in about a week." "We should put more salve here." and such things.

With a nod, Elrond left and I was alone again. I wandered back to my room and sat on the stone ledge that led to the balcony. The wind felt great, nice and cool. It seemed that the weather was always sunny and warm. I wondered if it ever rained.

All I could remember about home was tall buildings reaching to the sky, many people walking underneath the buildings, and mutants. I couldn't remember anyone or any places. I felt small, unimportant, and these elves always seemed to be…well…intimidating. They were tall and old, yet young, and wise.

I decided to lie down, since my arm and shoulder hurt again. As I went to sleep, my wings, though they hurt, constricted and seemed to curl against my back. It was happily familiar. I fell asleep like that.

It had been a week since I had joined the elves. I still had on my cast and my shoulder still hurt when I moved it just right, but I was pretty sure today would be the day my wing was healed.

A lot had happened in one week. Glorfindel and I are now very good friends and he is always happy to explain things or just talk.

I had learned where important places were, such as the song room, the dining room, and a room with a statue holding a broken sword. I had asked Glorfindel about that room.

"This is the sword Narsil," Glorfindel explained as I looked at the broken sword.

"Why would you keep a broken sword?" I asked.

"Narsil cut the hand of Sauron during the Last Alliance," Glorfindel said. He noted my confused look and went on. "Sauron was a dark, evil being who wanted nothing but power. He made the One Ring."

"The One Ring?" I continued, looking closely, but not touching, Narsil.

Glorfindel sighed. "Long ago, the dark lord Sauron gave three rings of mighty power to the elves, seven to the dwarves, and nine to the race of Men. Secretly, he made the One Ring to rule over them all in the fiery depths of the Fiery Mountain. Isilidur took his father's sword, Narsil, and cut the One Ring off of Sauron's hand. Sauron vanished, and the Ring passed on to Isilidur, who kept it instead of destroying the evil once and for all."

A slight darkness seemed to come and pass as Glorfindel told the story. I shivered slightly. It wasn't a pleasant story so far.

"What happened after that?" I asked.

"The ring betrayed Isilidur to his death and is now lost," Glorfindel finished.

"The *ring* betrayed Isilidur?" I asked, confused again. "How can an inanimate object like a ring betray someone?"

Glorfindel looked solemnly at me. "The ring has powers all its own and a will to return to Sauron's hand. But come! Enough of this dark tale! Let us go enjoy the sunshine in the gardens!"

I still wondered secretly why people named swords and how a ring could have so much power, but I stored it away in the back of my mind and went with Glorfindel to the gardens. We talked of many things, including Elvish Language and other languages unknown to me.

Eressëa and I have become the equivalent of best friends, and he is always happy to have me around during an exceptionally long guard shift. "I love the company," he said. He tells me of things he has slain - like orcs and wargs - and of things he has heard.

I loved hearing about it all. I would sit for hours, listening to Eressëa talk about orcs and wargs and the few battles he had been in. He told me about the rush of adrenaline during battle, the tension of waiting for the enemy, and the sound of the swords and arrows in the air.

I met the last elf from the meeting a few days ago. His name was Lindir, and like the other two, we had become good friends. He liked stories and songs about a time long ago, when, according to him, was the time of the elves. Fortunately, he liked other things to, such as nature. It seemed like every elf liked nature and things that grow. He also knew where everything was on a map, and didn't need the help of labels to name towns, mountains, or rivers.

I loved Rivendell. It was a beautiful place with new things to explore each day. I absolutely loved walking around with one of my new friends and learning about things I had no idea existed. I was still extremely shy around everyone, especially around Elrond and Arwen. But Eressëa assured me that that would change.

It had now been seven days, one week, since I first crash-landed here. And my wing felt great. I had woken up the third morning, remembering that I had had my wings before, and that I could fly. I was excited to say the least.

I was now on my way to find Elrond, and hopefully get my wing out of its bandage. Maybe I could fly again this week! I saw Lindir and walked towards him.

"Hey! Lindir!" I called, waving. A few elves around me gave me a glance as if I did something wrong.

Lindir smiled slightly and came up to me. "Hello Lady Alagiaiel." He leaned closer to me and said quietly, "The correct addressing is Master Lindir. It is important to address someone in a polite manner when others are around."

"Oops," I said, growing red again. "Sorry."

Lindir only smiled again. "It is okay. You do not know much of our customs yet. Just remember that for the feast in three days. Ah, you must need help finding Lord Elrond. Come with me."

I froze. "W-W-What feast?"

Lindir beckoned for me to keep up and I had to jog to keep up. "There is a feast for the Yavieba."

"The yawibea?" I asked, pronouncing the name wrong.

"The Yavieba," Lindir corrected. "The Autumnal Equinox. A feast is held at the Yenearsira, the Winter Solstice, Sheelala, the Spring Festival, Yavieba, the Autumnal Equinox, and Faradome, the Summer Solstice. Feasts are held and are a time of laughter and fun. I think you will enjoy it, Alagiaiel."

"He…he…uh…yeah," I said, laughing weakly from extreme nervousness. What would people think of me, especially my wings? "Um, do a lot of people show up for this feast?"

"Many elves come, mostly from Rivendell but every once in awhile we have elves from Mirkwood come," Lindir said. "We also get traveling elves and sometimes we get men."

"So, lots of people?" I asked again.

"Yes, lots of people," Lindir nodded. "Ah, Lord Elrond. Lady Alagiaiel was looking for you." He bowed.

"Good morning Master Elrond," I said, also bowing, yet not quite sure what I was doing.

"Lord Elrond, Alagiaiel," Lindir corrected.

"Heh, oops. Sorry," I apologized, once again blushing. I get embarrassed easily. "Um, is now a bad time to look at my wing sir?"

"No," Elrond said, walking away from the arch he had been staring out of. "How does your arm, shoulder, and wing feel?"

"My arm feels like a wet piece of meat in a sheet, my shoulder only hurts if I move it the right way, and my wing feels great!" I said enthusiastically. I waited for Elrond's reply.

After having me sit on a bench, he had me lift my arm and tested my wing and looked at my arm in its cast. He mumbled things to himself as he made sure I was okay. He stepped back after he rebandaged my cast.

"It is healing nicely," Elrond commented. "But I think we'll leave the wing tied up for a few more days, just to be safe." He obviously saw the disappointment on my face as he added. "Once we are sure the wing is completely healed, we can try flying."

I smiled broadly. "Right on!"

"Now, I believe Arwen was looking for you," Elrond continued. "I believe you'll find her in the gardens."

"I'm right here," a voice said from the doorway. Arwen swept in, the folds of her light blue dress making a soft swishing sound as she walked. "Ah, Alagiaiel, I was looking for you."

"I'll leave you to alone," Elrond said. He swept off, looking like a living statue, tall, regal, and powerful.

"Alagiaiel, we have a festival coming up," Arwen started.

I nodded. "The, yaveba, right?"

Arwen smiled. "The Yavieba, yes. I want to make sure you are ready for this festival, and that means knowing how to address people."

I hung my head. "Mmm. About the festival…"

"Yes?" Arwen asked.

"There are, lots of people, right?" I asked nervously.

"Yes," Arwen nodded.

"I'm not sure if I'm looking forward to this," I admitted.

"Why?" Arwen asked, sitting beside me.

"Because…" I trailed off. "What would people think of me? I'm a, weirdo. How many other people do you see with wings?"

Arwen laughed, and I jumped from the sudden noise. Her laugh was beautiful, kind of like a bell. It was pleasant to listen to.

"Oh Alagiaiel, is that what you're worried about?" Arwen smiled. "You listen to me. You are very special. How many people can fly? No one will make fun of you. This is a strange world, as you have yet to discover. No one will make fun of you, Alagiaiel."

I nodded, not really believing her. Arwen sighed, and put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it Alagiaiel. Now, about addressing people…"

I came back from dinner that night, tired and my brain crammed full of correct ways to address high elves, elven kings and queens, other elves, and so on so forth. High-ranking elves and elven kings were addressed as Lord, though kings were also called your majesty or your highness. Other elves were addressed as Master, and while we were at it, Arwen taught me how to address a human king. That one was easy, it was King, your majesty, or your highness.

That was about all, and I left Arwen feeling completely foolish and stupid. Sighing, I walked through the halls of Rivendell, wondering what to do next when it hit me…literally.

"Sorry Lady Alagiaiel!" Eressëa apologized as I stumbled somewhat. "I didn't see you come around that corner."

"Hi Eressëa!" I said enthusiastically. "Its okay. What are you doing?"

"I'm on my way to the south end to relieve the guard," Eressëa smiled. "Want to come?"

"Yup," I grinned back. "Guess what!"

"What?" Eressëa asked as we walked down an open hall.

"Once my wings heals completely, I can try to fly!" I said. "And my wing might be healed in a few days!"

"Congratulations!" Eressëa said. "I know how you've been excited about that!"

I smiled, but didn't really have anything else to say. "What's up with you?"

"What's up?" Eressëa asked, confused. "Well, the sky is up!"

"What's up, its like, what are you doing, how are things going, kinda like that," I explained. "So, what's up?"

"Just guard duty," Eressëa shrugged. "And more guard duty, and yesterday, I did guard duty."

I giggled. "Do you every sleep or eat between guard duties?"

"It doesn't seem like it," Eressëa sighed. "Yet I eat about the time the moon is at its highest point, and sleep until about dawn. That is the routine every night."

"Doesn't it get boring?" I asked.

"Sometimes, yes, and lonely," Eressëa replied. "But when the sun rises, it is worth the long hours, for when the sunrises, the world is cast in orange light and the river sparkles, dancing in the new light while the sun's rays cast new hope into the world. And the air is clean and fresh, while the grass is heavy with dew."

"I would never have described a sunset like that," I said, somewhat surprised at the detailed description. "Well, I could never get up for a sunrise, I wouldn't even make it out of bed before the sun had already risen!"

We both laughed as we emerged in the south end, overlooking one of the many entryways into Rivendell. I looked out from the balcony, admiring the well-kept dirt path surrounded by dark green trees and never-ending bushes. The soft light of afternoon made everything slow like and sleepy. Eressëa took the now empty spot of the guard, who had already left.

After a few minutes I felt my head nod and I looked up at Eressëa, who was standing silently and seemed to be thinking about something. Though I didn't want to break his thought, I wanted to talk to him.

"Eressëa?"

"Hm?"

"Where does this road go?"

Eressëa broke from his though and looked down at me. "It goes past the Bruinen Ford and through the wilderness to the small town of Bree. Past Bree is the Shire. At one point in time, the road veers off into Mirkwood forest."

"Hey, aren't there more elves in Mirkwood?" I exclaimed. "And what's the Shire?"

"Yes, there are elves in Mirkwood," Eressëa nodded. "The Shire is a small land that isolates itself from the bigger lands. Hobbits live there."

"Hobbits?"

"Hobbits are, small people," Eressëa said, slowing his talking down as if he didn't know what to say. He paused for a moment, thinking. "I can't really describe a hobbit when I've seen so few. It would be better to go meet one yourself. That's it!"

Eressëa turned and looked down the way we came, giving me directions the whole time. "Go down this hall and take a right, past three rooms until you get to an alcove. There will be stairs leading down into the gardens. You should find him there."

"Find who?" I asked.

"Go, find out Alagi," Eressëa smiled. "Now go!"

I scampered off, walking alone in the big halls, listening to the soft thuds of my boots. I eventually found the alcove, having to retrace my steps twice to find it as I get lost easily. Walking down the stone stairs and into the garden, I heard the river water and birds and another new sound.

"Oh bother, that doesn't sound right. This will sound better…yes."

Someone was talking to him or herself, not knowing that someone else was here with them. I walked a little ways along a small stone path and came to a stone bench, where the shortest man I have ever seen during my stay in Rivendell. Even I was taller then him!

He had white hair that was all over the place and was wearing simple red clothes and no shoes, his hairy feet not touching the ground. He looked very old and was currently writing in a large red book with a quill.

I stepped closer curious. "Hello?"

The man looked up, almost dropping his quill in surprise. "Oh, hello! I didn't notice you there!"

"What are you doin'?" I asked, gesturing at the book. "Writing 'bout somethin'?"

"Yes, in fact," the man said. "I'm writing about an adventure I had, a very long time ago."

"Cool," I said. "That's neat."

The man smiled, then looked at me closer. "I don't believe I've seen you around before."

"Eh, I've only been here a week," I said slowly. "I'm Alagi."

"It's very nice to meet you, my name is Bilbo Baggins," the little man said, extending his hand. I shook his hand as he said. "Where did you arrive from?"

I sighed. "I really don't know."

"Don't know?"

"I lost my memory in a fall," I explained quickly.

"I'm sorry," Bilbo said. "It must be very tough to not know where you're from."

"Or who I am," I added. Bilbo only smiled sadly, and I decided to change the subject. "So, uh, I was taking to Eressëa…"

"Who?" Bilbo interrupted.

"He's a guard," I explained. "We were talking about someplace called the Shire and about people called, um, hobbits I think it was…"

"Ah, hobbits," Bilbo said. He put his book down. "You wanted to know about hobbits?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "And Eressëa couldn't describe them."

"Well, he certainly sent you to the right place!" Bilbo laughed. "My dear, you are looking at the only hobbit in Rivendell!"

I was surprised. This man was a hobbit? He was so different from the elves! I smiled.

"Hobbits are very different from elves!" I commented.

Bilbo laughed. "Yes, we are *very* different from elves Alagi!"

"So, can you tell me anything about this adventure you're writin' about?" I asked Bilbo, pointing at his book.

"I'm not quite finished writing it down," Bilbo admitted. "It started a long time ago when…"

It was after dark when Bilbo finished his story. He tended to go into a lot of detail at times and then get sidetracked about something else. But slowly but surely, Bilbo reached the end and I can't say that I didn't enjoy it.

"Thank you *very* much, uh…Master Baggins," I somewhat guessed, bowing. (That had been part of my lesson with Arwen, when and when not to bow.)

"It was my pleasure, completely my pleasure," Bilbo smiled, shaking my hand. "And do call me Bilbo, please. All these formalities get so old."

"Thank you again Bilbo," I said. "I should be going."

"Please do drop by a visit me again!" Bilbo called out as I walked back up the stone path.

I waved back. "I will!"

Walking down the halls, I smiled. I had met someone knew today who liked me. I got to talk to Eressëa and I heard a new adventure story. Feeling sleepy, I decided to skip dinner and go right to bed.

The stars cast light in the halls as I made my way to my room. Having forgotten were it was, I found Lindir and asked him, who kindly showed my where to go. I didn't bother to take off my clothes as I collapsed onto the bed. I don't know why, but I was tired.

That night, I dreamed about dragons and hideous black beings.


	6. Chapter Five: Yavieba

Author's Note: Here is my Christmas gift to my readers, chapter five!

****

Casey **Toh**: _1. Letting Angelo (forgot the name, my apologies) have bursts of super-flying speed--Warren can only fly, and Betsy has telekinetic/telepathic powers, so it's unlikely that Angel would have that, unless it's by the random dice of genetic mutation. But for the sake of the story, the extra ability she has makes her feel slightly MSish, but that's just IMHO. _

Angela is the daughter of Warren and Betsy. She got mainly Warren's genes, yet part of her mutation is flying at *super speed*. I don't see how this is MSish. If two mutants can't have the same power, why do Emma Frost, Professor Xavier, and Jean Grey all have telepathy? What is IMHO?_  
  
2. You made an Elf said "Okay," in one of the chapters. M.E being set in medieval times, none of the races know modern languages. Unless it was something they had learnt and retained from the girl. _

I'm not perfect. I'm just a mere mortal, and I make mistakes. It was just a mistake. Don't look to deep into it. Later on, you will see things appear concerning the slang issue._  
  
3. I don't think that Elves place too much emphasis on being formal. Sometimes, a "Lord" or "Master" title might be slipped in, but rarely do I know of Elves (or Men) calling one another that in the presence of others all the time. _

I realize I went a little far with this, but each writer writes elves differently, and I seem them as formal. They won't be later on, and if you keep reading, you'll see why._  
  
4. Glorfindel (if we take him to be one of the first to awake at Cuivienen) is much, much older than Elrond, and while he may serve as an advisor to the Peredhil, how you portrayed him as interacting with Elrond gave me the feeling that he was just an acquaintance to Elrond and no more than that. No even friends. _

Glorfindel has only appeared oh so many times. When he appears more, he'll have more of a personality and you'll learn more about him.

****

Europe: _Oh, and I knew that hobbits are generally a good aim with throwing stuff. A lot of their childhood games are based on throwing something to hit a target._ I guess there is a difference, huh? Silly me!

One more note to Casey Toh: I don't mean to offend you with *my* feedback! I just felt like I needed to explain. To every one else, look for Aragorn in this chapter and Gandalf in the next!

Disclaimer: Faramir shot the disclaimer then BBQ it and served it to his army at Ithilien.

****

Chapter Five: Yavieba

By Dameon

Three days went by faster then it takes you to pronounce Yavieba (it only took my about four days before I could say Yavieba right). After I met Bilbo, I went and visited him every day, when Eressëa was on guard duty. On the third day, I only stopped by to say hi to Bilbo and Eressëa as Arwen had me help set up things out side, mainly dishes, silverware, and cups.

By the middle of the day, I was hot but exhilarated. Elves were all over the place, setting up things, talking, laughing, even singing! Lots of elves seemed to know me and would call me by my full name. I'd smile and talk to them, eventually asking them to call me Alagi. For some reason they thought that was funny, and when I asked them why, they'd just shake their heads and laugh.

The night before the festival, I was looking at the stars with Eressëa, having mixed feelings about the festival. I was excited, yet really nervous. But at the moment, Eressëa was showing me constellations.

"There is the elven archer, and there is the Grey Ship," Eressëa said, pointing out stars in the sky.

I couldn't see anything. "Eressëa, I can't see anything."

"It's very hard to see unfamiliar star formations," Eressëa admitted. "But eventually, you'll see them."

Eventually… That rose a question in my mind, would I ever get home, wherever home was? I thought about it, silently in the light of the stars with Eressëa, him standing while I sat on the ledge, next to a pillar. I sighed, and leaned against the cold stone pillar, swinging my legs out into the open night air.

Eressëa seemed to read my mind, as he casually asked. "Something on your mind, Alagi?"

I shrugged. "Just wonderin', where I'm from, and if I'll ever get back to where ever that place is."

Eressëa sighed softly. "If I could help, Alagi, I would. But I can't."

"It's just hard, not knowing where home…is…" I regretted saying it as soon as it came out of my mouth. The elves had been really kind to me, and I had no right to complain. "I'm sorry, it was a stupid thing to say. I…"

Eressëa cut me off with a nod of his head. "Alagi, you have ever right to miss your home, wherever in the world it may be. It always hurts to be away from home for a long time. Yet, remember Alagi, until you find what you're looking for, you are welcome to stay in Rivendell for as long as you like."

I smiled. "I might be here for a long time, cause my memory is taking its precious time in coming back!" I yawned, stretching my arms.

"You should be getting along to bed," Eressëa said. "Yavieba is tomorrow, and I believe you will want to be awake for it."

I nodded and slid off the ledge. "Night Eressëa."

"Good night Alagi."

I found my way to my room. I had a new one now, as the other one was a guestroom. Since I would be here awhile, Arwen and Elrond thought it would be better for me to move into a more permanent room. It was easier to find to, which I suspect was a major reason for the move.

I got into bed and looked up at the domed ceiling, wondering what would happen tomorrow. It was going to be a big day.

The next thing I remember after going to sleep was someone waking me up and a voice saying, "Time to get up Alagi."

I woke up and found Arwen, already dressed in a white and pale blue dress. Telling me to go out to the courtyards, I nodded sleepily and watched her leave. Sorely tempted to go back to sleep (it must have been early morning), I sighed and go out of bed. I found new clothes out, made of gold and red fabrics with a little bit of dark orange and yellows in the shape of leaves. It was pretty, but it looked like it was a one-time use kind of outfit.

I changed into it anyway and met a few elves going out to the courtyards, various items of food and utensils in their hands. I helped carry a few things and after setting them down, I found Arwen, who gave me a job.

"Alagi, I believe you would do well as to guide people to this place from the front to here," Arwen said. "Is that okay with you?"

"Very cool!" I said.

Arwen only smiled as if she didn't understand. She showed me were to stand and said that people would start arriving soon. So I stood by the stone archway and waited, and waited, and waited.

Eventually, a few elves came on horses. They smile at me and one of them asked in delicate words where to go. Telling them, they thanked me at moved off, giving their horses to another elf farther down the path, around a corner I couldn't see around.

Fingering the edge of my coat, I leaned against the stone arch and greeted people as they came. Most smiled at me and said something in Elvish. They walked (or rode) by and soon a constant stream of elves were going by, all in robes of rich yellows, reds, and oranges.

After about fifteen minutes, I remember seeing one figure in dark green pass by. They were short, and covered in a dark green hood. Blue eyes glanced out at me quickly, and I felt a cheer go up my spine. The figure was gone before I could do a double take.

I became preoccupied with another elf in rich golden yellow robes saying hello. Soon, the guests coming through became fewer and fewer, and eventually an elf walking alone told me that the feast would start soon and asked me to walk with him.

The elf introduced himself as Falastur. We talked for a while, mainly me asking questions on Yavieba. I learned that it celebrated the end of autumn and that in about two weeks, winter would start.

Soon, we arrived at the feast, and Falastur said he would see me later, and he joined a group of elves he obviously knew. I decided to explore the courtyard.

The courtyard was decorated with red and yellow drapes, and tables were everywhere, laden with food and kegs of drinks. The drapes were hung from the stair wells and balcony ledges of the towers and stairs that made the background of the festival. The white stone of the towers heightened every color that the elves wore and the decorations.

A gong sounded and the main dishes were brought out. I went to help the elves carrying the plates. As I was setting down the plate of fruit and cheese, I saw the figure in the dark green across the courtyard, leaning against a wall. His hood was down now. He had black hair and a regal looking face. I caught a glimpse of his blue eyes again as he looked over at me. I pretended that I as busy rearranging the dishes and soon strolled off.

I found Bilbo, talking brightly with an elf and both laughing. He constantly sipped from his mug and ate from a plate, and was in constant conversation. I was going to slip away when he saw me and said, "Ah Alagi! So glad you could make it! Herendil, this is Alagi. Alagi, this is Herendil…" Soon I was involved in a merry conversation with Bilbo and Herendil.

"So I said to him, "Why don't you shoot an orc? They're much easier to find!" Bilbo said.

I laughed, as did Herendil. Bilbo was staring on another humor story, and as I was getting thirsty, I excused myself and went to get some water. Instead of returning to Bilbo, I wandered off and found a tall tree that I wanted to look at.

While looking at the tree, I noticed Arwen and the guy in dark green move off into the out gardens, unnoticed except by me. They were holding hands and it didn't take a genius to guess what was up.

"Ooo, lovebirds," I said quietly to myself.

The two moved off and I watched them go. With nothing left to see, I went back to listen to Bilbo. Soon, Bilbo lapsed into conversation with another elf, and as I knew nothing of what they were talking about, I walked over to the stairs to watch the dancing that had begun.

A few elves had taken out pipes and had started to play songs. Some elves were dancing; some clapped politely, laughing at their friends. I joined in with the watchers, clapping to one of the upbeat songs.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to look up at Eressëa. He was smiling at me, and I was surprised to see that for once, he didn't have his bow.

"Where's your bow?" I asked.

"Guards have the day off to celebrate Yavieba," Eressëa smiled. "It is a beautiful day."

"Yup," I agreed, and turned back to watch the dancing. "Do the festivals always include dancing?"

"No," Eressëa shook his head. "Only at Ehtele'mele and Sheelala." At the look of non-understanding on my face, Eressëa added. "Vernal Equinox and the Spring Festival."

"Cool," I said. "So, what's up?"

Eressëa laughed, and shook his head as if he didn't understand me. I was confused.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, Alagi, it is just funny to hear you speak."

"My speaking is funny?"

"Ai. You have a different dialect and vocabulary than anything I have heard before."

"Like what?"

"Hm, you use many words I have little knowledge of. Such as your use of cool, and this word, awesome and okay."

I was stunned. How could someone not know these words? "You don't know what they mean? How could you not know slang?"

Eressëa looked at me with a surprised look on his face. "Should I know what this 'slang' is Alagi? Or are these words something you have made up?"

I didn't know what to say, and looked past Eressëa to all the other elves. All the unexplained looks of brief confusion and puzzlement came clear now. They didn't know what slang was, therefore they wouldn't know what slang meant.

"Alagi are you feeling well?" Eressëa asked.

I nodded my head yes. "I'm just shocked."

"Why?"

"Because I know what slang means, but you don't. Do any of the elves here know slang?"

"Not that I know of Alagi."

"So I could just be making all this up?"

"Very well you could."

We both lapsed into silence for a minute. I was upset. How could I know what these words mean when no one else did? Was I making them up?

"Do not dwell on it Alagi," Eressëa said quietly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "It may be that there is more at plan then is perceivable. Would you like to dance?"

That last line got my attention and I momentarily forgot about previous discussion. "I don't know how."

"Then I'll teach you. This dance is easier then most others. Start like this…"

I was very clumsy at dancing, but after about an hour, I could somewhat get the steps that Eressëa showed me. He was patient though, and would probably go to guard duty with sore feet tomorrow. But I was excited. I was learning how to dance!

"Okay, let us try it all the way through," Eressëa said. "Ready?"

"Let's do it!" I said.

I could not completely describe any dance if my life depended on it. But the dance Eressëa was teaching me started with both people bowing to each other, then circling right, then left, twirling the whole while, and then meeting together and holding their hands out in front of them, move sideways left, then back right, every three steps turning, still holding hands. After that, you would both step back and let a pair go down the middle, the ones on the end following, kind of like a never ending line. After everyone had gone, you would bow, get in a circle, and start over.

"Much better," Eressëa lapped after we completed the dance as best as we could with two people. "In time, it will come easier and you will get better."

I smiled, slightly out of breath from trying so many times. "It's fun, but I'm just so clumsy! You'll probably be sore tomorrow cause I've stepped on your feet so often!"

We both laughed, and I noticed that the sun was sinking. It was now late afternoon.

"How long does the festival go on?" I asked.

"Traditionally through the whole night. Many will stay the next day, then go home during the next three days," Eressëa said.

I nodded, and noticed Arwen coming up to me. "Hi Arwen!"

No one seemed to care anymore if I used proper titles, and I felt like that it was going to stay that way for awhile.

"Greetings Alagi, I hope you have had a good time," Arwen said. "Good afternoon Eressëa."

"Good afternoon Lady Arwen," Eressëa murmured, bowing slightly.

Arwen waved her hand at Eressëa as if telling him it wasn't nessecary. She turned to me and said. "Alagi, please meet me in the dining hall tomorrow at noon."

"Sure," I said, then reminded myself about slang and added. "I mean, yes, I will."

Arwen smiled, and talked to us briefly about the festival and weather, then moved on to some other elves. I looked around and saw that the dancing had stopped and more feasting had begun.

Eressëa said he wanted to talk to some other people, and went off. I went and helped bring out more dishes. While I was taking back empty dishes, the stranger in dark green came up to me and watched me.

I looked up at them and finally said. "Hello."

"Hello," the man nodded back at me. He looked at me closely for a few seconds and said. "You must be Alagiaiel."

"Yeah, I mean, yes, I am," I said slowly. "How do you know my name?"

"I have heard about you," the man said simply. I guessed from Arwen.

"Oh, well, call me Alagi," I said. "I can't pronounce the other name.

This brought a smile on the man's face. "Oh."

"What's your name?" I asked, setting down my dishes.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"Well, you already know my name! Enjoying the festival?"

Aragorn nodded. "Yes. How do you like Rivendell?"

"Pretty cool."

"I am sorry, what?"

I blushed at muttered. "I like it."

Aragorn nodded. "I am pleased to know that. I must be off."

He left quietly and quickly, and I thought it was odd that all he wanted to know was if I liked Rivendell. I watched him go, but thought nothing more of it as I helped clear dishes.

For me, the festival ended quietly. I helped wash dishes and clear the tables and set the table again the whole time after the conservation with Aragorn. I went to bed at what the elves considered early. I fell right asleep though, so it didn't seem so early to me.


	7. Chapter Six: Storm

Author's Note: It hasn't been two years since I updated…just one day shy of one year! Sorry guys, I've been busy with life, stuff, ya know the deal. If I don't get a lot of reviews for this, I'm goin' to take it off and restart just so I can get feedback. So don't panic if you see the story gone in a few weeks! Don't know when the next chapter will come, hopefully soon!

**The Green Sorceress****: **_Hey this is SO freaky, for like the past week I was thinking of doing a story just like this, well basically an angel mutant landing in ME but you beat me to it. (I do write but not on this account. Anyway this is going nicely, the plot develops interestingly and takes it's time, I don't like short stories where they get to the point. I was looking and you haven't updated since 2002, like almost 2 years dude! whats with thas? I mean you've DEFINETLY had enough time to write a new chapter, unless you're gonna finish the story first before posting *puts finger to mouth* hm... anyway email me if you update please, thanks _

****

A Watcher: _Are you going to update this story? It's been almost a year and I really really really really really really really really really really really really *gasp* really really really really really really really really like it! Please?_

Lol, thanks for the nagging guys, it's just what I needed.

****

Jane Silver: _I hope Alagi starts remembering her history it will sure spice things up. Also she mentioned mutents in an earler chapter. shouldn't she wounder what that word means?_

I suppose she should, but as I'm lazy, I'm going to just pretend that the word mutant is a common, everyday known word in Middle Earth. Thanks for the observation thought. :)

Disclaimer: The Witch King's flying beast ate the disclaimer.

****

Chapter Six: Storm

By Dameon

When I woke up the next morning it was yet another sunny day, but after I got dressed and stepped out into the open halls of Rivendell, I found that it was somewhat cold. Glad for my coat, I walked down the hall, whistling some nameless tune to myself. My boots made a soft thump on the stone floors. I felt great today.

After getting breakfast at the dining hall I was left to find some means to amuse myself for the day. I had now memorized the way to the library and had taken to finding either Lindir or Glorfindel there to talk to. Soon, I was in the library, yet it was practically empty except for the fire and a guy.

I didn't recognize the older man in gray sitting in front of the fire in one of the massive armchairs. I didn't want to disturb him, so I turned to leave when I ran into Bilbo.

"Alagi! Hello and good morning!" Bilbo greeted. "How are you?"

"Good, how about you?"

"Excellent, excellent my dear," Bilbo said. "And you?"

"Fine," I answered. "Colder today then usual."

"Ah, because a storm is coming," Bilbo nodded in acknowledgment. "Care for some breakfast?"

"No thanks, I just ate," I smiled.

"By the time we get there, it will be time for second breakfast!" Bilbo smiled. "Care to join?"

"No thanks, I'm goin' to find Eressëa," I said. "Seeya at lunch!"

Bilbo smiled, waved, and went off. I walked through the halls, then stopped. I'd forgotten where Eressëa's guard post was today. I decided to just walk the halls until I found a guard, then I'd ask them where Eressëa was. As I was walking through one of the open hallways, I ran into Aragorn.

"Good morning Lady Alagi," Aragorn greeted.

"Hey, uh, good morning," I corrected myself. I had tried to explain how I used the word hey to Lindir, but he didn't get it. I also tried my explanation on Glorfindel, but I got the same result. So I just avoided using the word altogether now.

"Where are you off to today?" Aragorn asked.

I was silent for a minute. "Uh…somewhere. I just forgot where exactly…" I trailed off as I saw the amused look on Aragorn's face. "Uh…yeah…"

"I'd be happy to assist you in finding where you are going," Aragorn offered, an amused twinkle in his eyes. A smile played on his lips.

"Thanks, but I'm looking for Eressëa, and I don't know what guard spot he's at today," I said.

Aragorn thought for a moment and mumbled softly under his breath. "Eressëa, Eressëa…" He looked back at me and smiled. "I know the nearest guard location, why don't we try there first?"

I smiled. "Sounds good."

We walked through the halls silently for a few minutes; one of the only sounds besides those of nature was my wings shifting with a small rustle. I looked up at Aragorn, who noticed me and smiled.

"How do you find Rivendell?" Aragorn asked.

"Great, uh, I like it a lot, sir," I said. There was silence, as if he expected me to say more. "It's really big. Yeah, I get lost a lot. That's why my room got moved, cause it's easier to remember where it is. Plus it's not as fancy, and other people can use the guest one. Sorry, I'm rambling. Um, how are you?"

"Rambling?" Aragorn asked.

"Kept talking, went off the subject," I said instantly, not even thinking about it. I was surprised I knew that word and that definition. Lately I had been accepting the fact that I was most likely making up all these words, as I had termed, slang.

"I do not mind your rambling," Aragorn grinned slightly. "I am glad you are enjoying Rivendell. Tell me, how do you like the elves?"

I was silent for a moment. "They're cool, I mean, nice, and I enjoy talking with them, and they're all really patient…"

Aragorn cut me off. "What you say will not make me hate you Alagi."

I sighed. "I feel uncomfortable around them sometimes. They're all older then me by far and sometimes I wish they knew what a kid was like cause I get so bored with songs and stories after so long. And they're so perfect and I'm so…not."

Aragorn nodded. "That is a common feeling and most elves are over five hundred years old."

I sighed again. "I can't wait for this wing of mine to heal so I can try flying! I'm surprised it's healed so fast in the week and a half I've been here."

Aragorn looked over at me as if I said something incorrect. "Milday, you have been here for over five weeks, not one and a half."

I stopped. "I haven't?"

"No," Aragorn said, stopping as well. "You have been *awake* for a week and a half, but for the other three and a half weeks, you had lain in a deep sleep. Why do you think your wing was so far in the healing process when you woke up?"

"How do you know that?" I asked. I thought to myself, 'Arwen'.

Aragorn nodded. "It doesn't matter how long you have been here but how soon you can remember where you are from."

We started walking, slower this time. "I know, but I can't remember a thing, and if I've been here for five weeks, wouldn't my mind have remembered something by the time I woke up?"

Aragorn didn't say anything until after we had asked a guard where Eressëa's shift was. "One would think you'd remember something by now, but I heard that your hit to your head was not a minor injury."

"Yeah," I said quietly, thinking. If I had been here for five weeks, shouldn't I remember something, even if it was just subconsciously? It couldn't possibly take THIS long to recover a memory. Why was it that I wasn't recovering my memory?

A though struck me. What if I never recovered my memory?

"You must be Eressëa," Aragorn interrupted.

"Greetings Lord Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Eressëa greeted, nodding his head slowly. "What brings you to this section of Rivendell?"

"Just helping Lady Alagi here," Aragorn replied. "She was looking for you." Aragorn turned to me. "It was a pleasure talking with you milady. I have other matters to see to though, so I must leave."

"Thank you Lord Aragorn," I said, copying Eressëa's title greeting. I thought, 'Say hi to Arwen for me.'

Eressëa and I watched Aragorn leave before we spoke to each other.

"How are you Alagi?"

"Good, good." I paused for a moment, then grinned. "Guess what."

"What?"

"I got lost again."

Eressëa raised an eyebrow. "That should surprise me?"

We laughed. I looked out the balcony overlooking the mountains near Rivendell. I could see gray skies in the distance and there was a stronger wind blowing then this morning.

"The storm should be here in an hour," Eressëa commented. "You should go to one of the inside rooms before then."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I stay here on my watch," Eressëa said. He caught the look on my face and smiled softly. "Don't worry, I don't mind being wet and I have a helmet." Eressëa held up a bright silver helmet.

I knocked on the surface and was delighted to hear a sweet metallic ring. "Soooo…your feet sore from me stepping on them all day yesterday?"

Eressëa grinned. "No. You did not step on my feet that often Alagi."

We fell silent for awhile. I looked at the clouds coming and felt the wind. The cold wind reminded me of something. I closed my eyes and I felt the wind rush past my face, but as hard as I tried, the nagging thought would not come out of the corner it was hiding in. I sighed loudly.

"Something wrong Alagi?"

I turned to Eressëa and leaned against the balcony railing. "The wind reminds me of something, but I can't remember what."

Eressëa thought for a moment from the pillar he was standing by. "Well…it may remind you flying."

This time I felt wind from a memory on my face. I remembered flying over a large building, one with a strange red roof and tan walls, not at all like the marble of Rivendell. From the view I was seeing, I started tilting down and landed on a balcony, and reached for a glass door where nothing could be seen beyond the black behind it. The memory stopped there.

"Alagi? Are you okay?" Eressëa asked quietly. "Did you see something?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I smiled. I took a look at the incoming storm and decided to take Eressëa's advice. "I'm goin' in. See ya later."

I headed for the library. Once there, I grabbed a quill, some ink, and paper, and headed for the most unused corner. I found Bilbo there.

"Hi," I greeted, taking a seat across from the hobbit.

"Hello Alagi," Bilbo said, not looking up from a big red book he was writing in.

I left Bilbo to what he was doing and tried to draw the house I had seen in my picture. As I was drawing (quite good, for me, might I add) I drifted into thought and didn't notice that the sounds around me were fading. As the house grew in my mind, so did a voice, a man's voice.

__

Flashback

"This mansion was built with the money left to my by my father. After he died, I decided to explore the world, which is how I ended up in this wheelchair. I returned here where I decided to build a place where mutants could come and live in peace. Welcome to…"

End Flashback

"That's not bad! What is it?" Bilbo's comment knocked me out of my thought, and I was silent for a few seconds as I gathered by thoughts.

"Uh…I don't know," I said. "Just something I remember. It's a mansion."

Bilbo reached over, and looked up, asking if he could see the drawing. I nodded, and the paper crinkled loudly as he picked up the drawing to look at it. "What ever it is, it looks like a beautiful place."

I looked over at the book Bilbo had under his arm and almost gasped at the sight. He was no longer writing but working on a beautiful map. Everything was labeled in a beautiful script and a red dragon gleamed from a mountain on the far right side.

"Do you like it?" Bilbo asked me, evidently having seen what I was looking at.

"Oh yes," I gasped. Then I realized what I was looking at. "It's a map to your story! There's Smog, and the Lonely Mountain!"

Bilbo smiled and clapped his hands together. "Yes yes! Remember those trolls? They were right here." He pointed out a drawing of three ugly trolls standing, eternally frozen, in a ring. "Here's Mirkwood and Rivendell."

I looked over at Mirkwood and remembered something Lindir had said. "Bilbo, Lindir said that at the Yavieba festival, they sometimes got elves from Mirkwood. So I take it that there are still elves there? Do you know anything about them?"

Bilbo thought for a moment, stroking his chin. "Yes, there are elves still there, but it has been a long time since I have been there. Thranduil is still king I believe."

We were silent for awhile, both of us working on our separate drawings. I was spooked when a muted, yet loud boom echoed through the library, but Bilbo assured me it was only the storm.

I was getting tired of drawing, so I told Bilbo I was going for a walk to clear my head. He acknowledged with a wave of his hand and I set off. I decided to take a peek at outside by going up to one of the open passages, namely the one in front of the main entrance into Rivendell.

The sky was a mass of swirling black and gray clouds, and a fork of white lightning temporarily blinded me. I was instantly soaked by a roaring sheet of rain and I almost missed a sound that would start the change in my life in Rivendell.

I heard the neigh of a horse, and through the rain I could barely saw a brown horse run up into the courtyard. The person on the horse practically fell off the horse trying to scramble down it and as they ran towards me in the rain, I was able to make out a would-be tall gray had and long robes. A long beard dripped water as the man stepped into the somewhat sheltered entrance and leaned on a wooden staff.

He looked me in the eye, and panted, "Tell Elrond Gandalf is here and he must speak to him as it is a matter of utmost urgency."

I nodded, and before I could really stop myself, I was running through the halls, sliding around corners until I ran into Arwen. She stopped me and had me take a deep breath before explain why I was running through the halls.

"A guy named Gandalf just came in through the main entrance and said that he really needs to talk to Elrond because it is really important," I blurted out as fast as I could.

Arwen nodded. "If he says it is important, then it is. Elrond is currently in his medicine room. Go down this hall, take a right, and three doors down is where you will find him."

I nodded and ran. I reached Elrond just as he was coming out, several pouches in hand.

"Lord Elrond, a guy named Gandalf just came up to the main entrance and said that he must speak to you because it is a matter of utmost urgency."

Elrond was silent for a moment as I caught my breath, then nodded. "Thank you Alagi. How long ago did he arrive?"

"About ten minutes ago," I panted. "Why?"

"Thank you for being so fast," was all Elrond said, and he was off with a swish of his robes.

I caught my breath, then tried to follow Elrond, but had already lost him. I made my way back to the library, where I found Bilbo already gone. I gathered my things and went to my room.

As I reached the door, I heard voices, one new, the other known.

"Gandalf are you sure about this?" Elrond asked.

The sound of footsteps drew closer as another voice replied. "Yes. I'm on my way to seek council from Saruman. He may yet know what to do."

"I would not trust Saruman, Gandalf," came Elrond's voice again. "Lately I have had a bad feeling whenever I hear his name mentioned."

Elrond and the strange man rounded the corner and continued talking. I nodded at Elrond, who didn't acknowledge me as he was to busy talking. They're voices drifted down the hall as they kept walking.

"Elrond, I am going to Saruman."

"If that is what you feel you should do, then that is what you shall do. Your horse will be ready to leave at first light," Elrond said as he and Gandalf disappeared around the corner and out of sight.

I flopped onto my bed and stared into my pillows as I thought.

__

Saruman. Kind of sounds like Sauron in a way. And that Sauron guy is supposed to be some evil dude. But then again, this Gandalf is a friend of Elrond, and Elrond is good, so Gandalf must be good, therefore this Saruman guy must be good.

I woke up about two hours later and made my way to the dining hall, hoping to get some food off one of the cooks. I was promptly thrown out of the kitchen after a few minutes, but I had managed to score a small wedge of cheese.

I noticed the strange man from before eating alone at the table, and I had made up my mind to just let him be when Bilbo rushed in.

"Alagi! I'm glad I found you. I want you to meet an old friend of mine!" Bilbo said rapidly as he dragged me over to the strange man in the gray robes. "Gandalf!"

The man looked up and smiled warmly at Bilbo and hugged him. "Ah, Bilbo! How are you, you rascal?"

"I'm fine, fine, how are you Gandalf? What brings you to Rivendell?" Bilbo asked merrily.

"I'm currently wet and cold," Gandalf replied with a smile. "I'm heading out to the East on business and dropped by to rest for a short time." Gandalf looked up and noticed me. "I don't believe we've meet before."

"My name is Alagi, sir," I said. "You sent me to get Lord Elrond earlier today."

Gandalf studied me closely, specifically my wings. "Hmm…ah yes. It was a job well done to."

"Thank you, sir," I replied quietly.

"So, tell me Gandalf, what's the news from afar? How is dear Frodo?" Bilbo chatted on brightly.

I met Gandalf's eyes for a brief moment, and the scrutiny of those blue eyes made me somewhat uncomfortable. But as soon as the feeling came, it left as he turned to Bilbo. I left the pair quietly and went out.

The storm had decreased to just a rain and I felt the desire to work on my drawing.


	8. Chapter Seven: Sword

Author's Note: After seeing The Return of the King I got a burst of inspiration to write on this story! Hopefully it will last more then one chapter, but hey, I have the soundtrack to the movie, so it's all good. Hope you all had a good Christmas, Hanukah, or whatever you celebrate! Here's my present to all of my fans, this chapter.

Oh yes, I almost forgot. I found out that Alagiaiel, Alagi's full name, does not mean anything that I know of in Elvish. I typed in angel in a random Elvish translator and it spat that back out at me. Of course, when I typed in angel a few days later, the name had change. But for the sake of the story, let's pretend that Alagiaiel means something, shall we?

****

Lady Fae : _Thanks for updating! I really like this story! Hope you update soon!_

****

hahazinsanity*: _yay! an update! i've been waiting for a while! *wink* glad i was patient. hope to see the next one soon!_

Thank you for your reviews! I hope to update more often, but I can't make any promises.

****

A Watcher: _Fwe! Yay! You updated! ^_^ This story is really well written, and I love all the characterization on Alagi. It's good that she met Gandalf. Maybe he can help her regain her memory?_

Thank you! I believe that characterization is extremely important to install first thing so that you get a feel for a character, so I'm glad to know that I have been doing a good job in developing Alagi's character so far. It makes the changes in that character's personality so much more interesting. As for Gandalf…well, read on.

****

saiyan-girl-cheetah: _You're alive!! That's so great! I was thinking that it was a shame that this story died but now your back so it's great! I hope that what ever happened was settled for you  
Well about the story... I wonder when Eressëa will tell Alagi about how it was he who shot the arrow? and what Elrond will say to her drawing... Questions questions.  
Great to have you back!  
Check ya later CAtz!_

Eressëa does seem to be taking his time with that small detail. But of course, Alagi has almost forgotten the incident, so why bring it up? Elrond and the drawing, that will come later, so be patient. Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: Gollum ate the disclaimer.

****

Chapter Seven: Sword

By Dameon

Gandalf was gone when I woke up the next morning. I did find Bilbo though, hobbling up from the main entrance. Arwen was right behind him.

"Alagi, good morning! I was just seeing Gandalf off," Bilbo greeted.

"Is it that early?" I yawned. "Still looks pretty dark out to me."

"That is because the storm is still hanging over us," Arwen replied. She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Where's Aragorn?" I asked as the three of us made our way to the dining hall.

"He left late last night," Arwen said, giving me a sad smile.

"Oh," was all I managed to say.

"Did you finish your drawing?" Bilbo asked me.

"Yup, just need to finish some smaller details," I shrugged. "Get a lot done on your book?"

"Yes, yes, but there is always so much more that needs to be written!" Bilbo sighed. He brightened up immediately though. "What are your plans for today Alagi?"

I shrugged. "Don't know."

Arwen came into the conversation at this point. "Alagi, how would you like to learn how to speak the Elvish language?"

"Really?" I asked, excited at the thought of learning to speak to Eressëa and Glorfindel in their language. "That would be sweet!"

Arwen looked slightly puzzled, and I explained the use of 'sweet' to her. "It means that would be fun, or good."

"I am glad you find it pleasing," Arwen smiled. "We can start after breakfast."

Breakfast consisted of fruit, cheese, and bread, with water or spiced wine. Though I don't like spiced wine as well as most people, I sipped a little of it because it does help wake you up. After a leisurely breakfast, I followed Arwen to the library, where we took an almost unoccupied corner, armed with quills, paper, a few books, and some candles.

We started with the basics, writing the alphabet. That was easy until I had to do it by memory. Luckily, Arwen was patient, and she helped me when I got stuck. After I could write a few of the letters memorized, we started on pronunciation.

The alphabet was easy, but when Arwen started me on some words, it only took five minutes before we had our section of the library empty. It was utterly humiliating, but Arwen didn't comment, though I did notice her flinch once at a particularly bad pronunciation of 'Amin aaye tuulo', 'I hail from'.

By lunch, I was over the embarrassment and was actually quite pleased with the progress I had made.

"We will work every day from breakfast to lunch," Arwen said. "You did well Alagi. I think you will be quite good at learning the language after today."

I went to see Elrond after lunch, who told me news that I was quite pleased about. "Alagi, next week we will see if your wing will allow you to fly."

I must have had a gigantic smile plastered on my face because Elrond smiled at the sight of me. He turned quite serious though.

"Alagi, I have arraigned for you to start sword lessons with Megiltura, starting late this afternoon," Elrond told me, his face quite serious as if this was incredibly important.

"Any reason for the sword lessons?" I ventured asking.

Elrond, who had turned to put some medicines away, paused, then turned to me and with a face of only seriousness, said, "For self defense."

I didn't dare ask any more questions after that look, and I left quietly. I had enough time to put a few of the finishing touches on my drawing before I went off to the weaponry. The weaponry was located by the furnace, where swords are mended and made. The furnace, one of many, nearest to the weaponry was to the right of a small, shallow cave that had been specially made with a door and shelves for the weapons. I could see sunlight in the cave and figured that there must be a window inside that I just couldn't see at the moment. The walk down the steep path was perilous for someone as clumsy as me, and I remember almost tripping but catching myself on an overhanging branch from a nearby tree.

There were only two elves at the weaponry, one somewhat shorter and with his or her hair in a bun. The one with his or her hair tied up was dressed in dark gray clothing with lines of lighter gray running through the clothes, giving the effect that the clothing was criss-crossed in gray. On the left shoulder a sword was embroidered in white with a ring of bark and leaves circling around it.

"The sword has been repaired and is awaiting your inspection Megiltura," the taller elf reported.

The shorter elf, Megiltura, nodded. "Thank you. I shall inspect it later this evening. At the moment, I must fulfill a task given to me."

The other elf nodded and left silently, not even crunching the gravel beneath his or her feet. Megiltura did not look over at me, but instead turned to the cave and disappeared inside.

Not knowing what to do, I stood where I was until the elf called to me from inside the cave, "If you do not come in, Alagiaiel, I will not be able to fit you with a sword and today's lesson will accomplish nothing."

I smiled and reddened at the remark, and stepped into the cool cave. A hole on the far side of the cave let in light, the strong wooden shutters to the small window swung out to their fullest. Swords glittered on the wall, sunlight glinting off the runes carved into the blades. Each sword was strapped into place from wooden beams running across the longest side of the cave.

Megiltura did not look up as I came in but continued to examine swords strapped into their holders. He took one sword off and held it out from himself, then put it back onto the wall. For the first time, Megiltura turned and looked at me.

"'Quel re*, Alagiaiel. You may call me by my title, Megiltura." I nodded confirmation and he continued, never smiling. "I have been instructed to teach you how to fight with a blade, and I intend to do that. You must be willing to work hard and remember what I teach you as I have a limited amount of time to teach you to be proficient with a sword."

I didn't know what to say, but as there was a silence, I felt the need to say something. "I will try hard, Megiltura. Thank you for teaching my to fight."

The Swordmaster had turned back to the wall of blades, but he gave me a quick look after I finished speaking. "To fight, no. First you must learn how to defend." He took down a sword, looked at me, then held out the sword from himself, testing something.

I couldn't help but ask, "Can I ask why you do that?" At a look saying, 'what?' from the Swordmaster, I elaborated, "I mean, when you hold the sword out from you, why do you do that?"

"I am testing the balance of the blade," Megiltura explained.

Megiltura had a much different voice compared to other elves, such as Lindir and Glorfindel. His voice was much sterner and much faster. When Glorfindel talked, his voice was slower and told you how patient he was. When Megiltura talked, his voice was faster and had a sterner edge to it.

After a few minutes of my elvish mentor examining swords, he took a long, curved blade off the shelf had held the handle out to me.

"Hold this sword out from your body," Megiltura instructed me.

I grasped the brown and tan handle and dropped the tip of the sword to the floor because of its weight. Megiltura took the blade sword away before I did anything else.

"To heavy," the Swordmaster commented as he put the sword away with amazing speed and care. He pulled a short, curved, almost dagger length sword with a plain black handle from the wall and gave it to me.

The short sword was about as long as my forearm, from my elbow to the bottom of my palm. This sword I did not drop, but when Megiltura had me slash the air with it, he took it away as well. "A longer blade will counter balance your wings better and a give you a more powerful swing," Megiltura stated.

He did not put the short sword away thought, but instead set it on the rock counter where sheaths and other accessories were carefully placed. The third sword he pulled out was the most beautiful of the three. It was about two finger length longer then the second and had deep, red wine colored leather wrapped on the handle. The blade of the sword was in an almost hourglass shape, the top having a slight bulge, narrowing, then curving out to meet the handle. The runes upon the blade outlined the edges of the blade, never losing the uniformity of the letter rune size.

Silently, Megiltura held the beautiful sword out to me, and I hesitated. The Swordmaster noticed, and asked, "Why do you hesitate?"

"It is so beautiful, it doesn't seem right for me to hold," I confessed.

"This is an old sword of a high elven lord, who outgrew it," Megiltura told me. He gestured to the short sword. "That is the blade of a deceased nikerym, captain, of Rivendell. Each blade has a story to tell, and each has a name."

Megiltura took back the red handled sword and ran one of his bare hands over the runes. "This sword was nothing but a practice sword, made to fit the owner's requests of an hourglass shape, red handle, and the runes outlining the blade shape." The Swordmaster grew silent for a moment, then silently held the handle of that magnificent sword out to me.

I took the handle and lifted the sword, having no trouble at all. Upon Megiltura's command, I swung the sword and found that the sword moved fluidly and exactly where I swung it. Granted my swings weren't very good because of my clumsiness and due to the fact that I had never swung or used a sword before.

"Quen, good," Megiltura nodded as he watched me. "Stop. You shall use that sword for practice."

"So, I won't be keeping this sword?" I asked, somewhat disappointed. It truly was a beautiful sword.

"You must earn a sword," Megiltura said sternly, giving me a hard gaze. "It will take much work to earn a sword of your own."

"Then I will try," I replied, my grip on the sword tightening.

Megiltura looked me in the eyes for a minute, then nodded. "You will try, and I will try to teach you as best as I can." He moved to me and took the sword away. "You will get no where with a sword if you cannot hold it correctly. Now, you are dominant with your right hand, correct? The your sword will go in you right hand in this grip…"

Later that evening, after the sun had started to sink, I left the weaponry with orders to remember what I had learned and to return tomorrow at the same time. My right arm hurt from the hours of holding the sword. But after all the practice in holding the sword correctly and some basic drills in swinging the sword, I started to feel excited and was looking forward to learning to use that beautiful red handled sword.

*good day


	9. Chapter Eight: Feast

Author's Note: Happy New Year to you all! Hope you guys didn't get as sick as my friend off the sparkling cider!  Thanks for all the reviews!
    
    **hahazinsanity*:** _yey! another chapter! hehe.. elvish translators are tricky huh? i typed my name in once and it gave two different things. ahh.. so much complications! oh well!_
    
    _megiltura sorta reminds me of logan... or a magneto doing a training session._
    
    _how is it that remy and pyro are the only good looking ones in the acolytes_
    
    _anyways? hmm.. at least they're there... despite the fact that pyro is_
    
    _considered erm- mentally unstable._

Lol, I know the feeling.  Now that I think about, Megiltura does resemble Logan!  Remy and John rock!  Thank you for your review.

Disclaimer: The disclaimer got run over by a Rohan horse.

**Chapter Eight: Feast**

**By Dameon**

Each day for a week I had one major event right after another happen. First came my language lessons from Arwen. I had become so much better at pronouncing Elvish words that other elves were willing to sit in the same section of the library, and some even asked if they could help in teaching me. After getting used to the fact that I would not talk as well as an elf, other elves seemed to find teaching my Elvish fun rather then painful.

The second thing that happened each day were the sword lessons from Megiltura. He never showed emotion during practice and seemed to never be happy with what I was doing.

"Alagi, move faster and be sure to watch for a counter strike from the side when you go that low."

"Fix you hand position."

"Not only do you have to watch out for normal attacks but also attacks to your wings. I could have sliced your right wing in half with what you did there."

I sometimes came away from sword lessons feeling discouraged and angry. I finally talked to Bilbo about my frustrations one night after he asked if something was wrong.

"I'm just frustrated," I said glumly as sat on a stone bench out in the late, setting sun with Bilbo.

Bilbo set aside his book and looked at me. "Bad day?"

"Just the sword training part," I sighed.

"Sword training?" Bilbo asked, confused.

"I started learning to fight, or defend, with a sword four days ago, with Megiltura," I explained.

"Ah, the sword master," Bilbo nodded in recognition. "Right to business he is.  Yes, he sharpened Sting for me once. Did a marvelous job."

"Sting?" I questioned, interested. "Wasn't there a Sting in you story?"

"Yes! My sword that I found in the troll's cave," Bilbo smiled brightly. "Didn't I tell you I still had it?"

"No!" I grinned as well. "Will you show it to me?"

"Of course my dear!" Bilbo said, groaning slightly as he slowly slid off the bench. "My bones have started to stiffen these days. Would you be so kind as to help me to my room?"

"Of course," I answered, bending down slightly so Bilbo could hold onto my arm. I offered him my left arm because as of lately, my right shoulder and arm had began to hurt, due to the sword lessons.

We made slow progress, but I barely noticed as I was engrossed in listening to Bilbo tell me some finer points about Sting.

"It's a beautiful sword, with an hourglass shape, and Elvish runes running in a swirl on the blade," Bilbo boasted on with great pride. "The handle is black leather and the sword has a beautiful swing! I remember swinging that sword in battle, it moved exactly where I swung it, beautiful, beautiful."

As soon as Bilbo entered his room, he let go of me and went to his bed. Kneeling on the floor, Bilbo extracted a plain wooden box, which he placed on the bed. I quickly went over and helped Bilbo up, and he motioned for me to sit on the bed.

"I have not looked at Sting for awhile," Bilbo confessed as he lifted up the top of the box. He lifted a scabbard out of the box, leaving a silver shirt lying on the bottom. "Here it is!"

I forgot about the shirt and watched as Bilbo unsheathed Sting. Sting was every bit as beautiful as Bilbo claimed it to be. The blade was bright and shone like it was new, and the runes looked beautiful swirling up the blade like a wisp of smoke from one of the candles in Rivendell. The black leather wound up the handle and was well oiled and well put together.

"It feels like it did in the old days," Bilbo sighed with pleasure. He saw my face as I looked at it and held the sword out to me. "Try it Alagi!"

Though the sword was almost like a dagger to me, but when I held it, it seemed like a great, legendary sword that I was holding. It was no longer a (very) short sword but a long sword, the kind that you hear of king's owning in legends.

"Bilbo, it is beautiful," I managed to spit out. I held the sword out from me and felt that uniform balance that the sword I practiced with had. "The balance is beautiful. It is Elvish made, right?"

"I don't know of anyone else who could make a sword as beautiful my dear!" Bilbo laughed.

I smiled to. "Of course!" I gave Sting back to Bilbo, who fondled it, and was about to tell me something when several elves rushed by at a slow run.

I got up and met one as he or she ran by. "What's going on?"

"Elrohir and Elladan have returned!" the elf answered me joyfully, a brilliant smile on their face. The elf went off down the hall as I turned to Bilbo.

"Elrohir and Elladan?" I half asked Bilbo. There were still so many elves that I did not know!

"Elrond's sons," Bilbo explained as he set Sting down. "Go on ahead Alagi, I'll catch up!"

"No, I'll wait for you," I said. I felt obliged to help after Bilbo allowed me to see and hold his beloved sword.

Elves went by Bilbo and me as we followed the sound. Bilbo saw an elf he knew and went off to speak to them leaving me to explore. A group of elves surrounded something, which I assumed was the two sons. There was a lot of laughter and chatter, and I did not see the two sons until Elrond came down the hall. I scooted to the wall, out of the way as the crowd parted and I finally saw Elrond's two sons.

They were identical, even dressed alike in bright chain mail beneath swirling cloaks of silver-grey. Both had dark brown hair like their father and though I could not see their eye color, they were probably grey like Elrond's. Both elves seemed to be more physically shaped then other elves and both had the feeling of Elvenlord warriors.

"Elrohir, Elladan, my sons," Elrond greeted, spreading his arms and hugging both sons. "Pray, tell me, how was you wanderings?"

"Successful," one of the elves smiled, hugging Elrond back. He leaned in and whispered something to Elrond, who nodded.

At that point Arwen came, looking around eagerly. "Elrohir? Elladan?"

"Sister!" the second elf, the one who had not whispered to Elrond, cried out, breaking away from Elrond and running to Arwen. "It feels like it has been ages since I have lain eyes on you!" Arwen and her brother hugged.

"A feast! We shall have a feast tonight, to honor my sons safe return!" Elrond proclaimed, much cheering following the proclamation.

Everyone swarmed in to talk to Elrohir and Elladan. As the number of elves started to grow, I slipped away. I did not know the two and did not need to speak to them. I suddenly felt tired and made my way to my bed, where a flopped down on my stomach and decided to nap.

I woke up to the sound of someone talking to me and shaking my shoulder. "Alagi, wake up my dear! The feast has started!"

I recognized Bilbo as I struggled to wake up. "Is it dinner already?"

Bilbo laughed as I rolled myself off the bed, rubbing my eyes to wake up. "Yes, yes, lets go!"

"Let me change out of my training clothes," I yawned, trying to smooth wrinkles out of my gray training clothes that I had taken to wearing most of the day.

Bilbo nodded and left, allowing me to change into a clean set of fancier clothes. These ones Arwen gave me a while ago. They weren't training clothes, but not festival clothes. The shirt was longer then normal and was light blue. The pants were light blue as well with a fancy, floral looking design on the right leg. Most elves wore long robes or dresses, but I did not wear either because of my wings.

I met Bilbo outside my door, who commented on my clothes. "Very nice. The light blue brings out your eyes you know."

"Really?" I asked. I had never thought about it.

"Of course," Bilbo said. "This promises to be an excellent feast Alagi! The return of Elrohir and Elladan has been very exciting for Elrond!"

I smiled at Bilbo and shrugged. "I don't know them, so I'm looking more forward to the feast itself."

"This is your first feast, right?" Bilbo asked as we neared the dining hall. Music and laughter could be heard from inside.

"Yup," I answered, and smiled at him as I brushed hair out of my face. "You attended many?"

"Remind me to tell you about my 111th birthday sometime," Bilbo told me. "It was just like a feast it was! Let's go in!"

The dining hall was lit up with so many candles that I could see the hall almost as well as I could during the day. Servants kept bringing in plate after plate of food and more brought bottles of wine and pitchers of other assorted drinks.

At the head of the table sat Elrond, with his two sons on his left. Arwen sat to his right, and an elf that I thought was Glorfindel, but I still could not recognize his face from the vast amounts of other elves with blonde hair.

"Alagi, come sit with me!" and a hand pulled me away. I turned and found me looking into the shining blue eyes of Eressëa. "Let me introduce you to some of the other guards."

Eressëa led me to an open seat between him and on of his good friends, who introduced himself as Voronwer. Compared to Eressëa's long, triangular face, Voronwer had a short, square face and looked more masculine, or as masculine as elves could look. He had brown hair that had three braids that met in the back of his head to form one slightly larger braid.

Voronwer loved to laugh, sometimes for no apparent reason, as I soon found out. He constantly had something to say and had multiple stories or conversation starters. I liked him instantly, and his good mood was contagious.

"Heard you fell into the Bruinen!" Voronwer said to me as he piled food on his plate. "Jumped in there myself when I was a young elf. Coldest thing I've ever felt it was! Didn't swim out nearly as fast as Eressëa here though!"

"You have your facts mixed up, dear friend," Eressëa defended himself. "It was YOU who swam out the fastest, not me!"

"No, it was you," Voronwer argued. "I remember you wrapping yourself in you cloak and not budging from that large sitting rock! Remember that rock?"

"Please, tell him, Lanner, it was he who swam out the fastest!" Eressëa pleaded to an elf sitting across from me.

Lanner had a younger looking face, round with rosy cheeks. His blonde hair was somewhat darker then Eressëa and shorter by about three inches. He rolled his blue eyes at Eressëa's plead.

"Oh please, both of you got out at the same time!" Lanner explained, smiling slightly as he took a bite of some of the excellent meet.

I laughed inwardly at the argument, pleased to know that elves did do things for fun. Sometimes, everyone was so serious it was hard to think that they did anything just for their amusement other then sing or read.

"I was the first one in and the last one out," Lanner boasted, continuing the conversation.

"How do you think you got your name?" Voronwer asked, laughing. "Do you remember how we got around to jumping in the Bruinen in the first place?"

"That was Lanner," Eressëa said between bites of bread.

Lanner grinned and gave a mock bow. "Ah yes. I take full credit for that. I convinced you that the Bruinen had warmed up this year and that we should take advantage of the summer warmth and jump in before everyone else decided to go to the river."

"You made it sound convincing! How could I help but trust my wild friend?" Eressëa explained to me.

I laughed as Voronwer commented; "I can't imagine that river ever warming up, not even if old Smaug breathed all of his fire into the river!"

Elrond stood up with a crystal wineglass in hand before anyone could comment. "I would like to propose a toast!" The hall grew quiet. "I would like to toast to the safe return of Elrohir and Elladan, who have been gone from us for so long. May they always be successful in their hunt!"

There was a loud "Aye!" and everyone took a sip from his or her glass. There was cheering, and the music started up again. I looked up to the head of the table and watched as the two twins laughed and clinked their glasses together.

"Ah, those two," Lanner commented as he noticed me looking at them. "They are very much alike."

"Yeah, that's pretty unusual," I nodded in agreement.

"They have a very strong bond between one another," Eressëa added.

"Why do they have brown hair? I thought most elves had blonde hair," I asked Eressëa as Voronwer and Lanner started a friendly argument on some other story.

"They are half elven," Eressëa told me quietly.

"Half elven? But I thought Lord Elrond was elven," I said, somewhat confused.

"Master Elrond is elvish," Eressëa nodded. "Elrohir and Elladan are not elven though. They must choose whether or not they will be elvish or human."

"Really?" I asked, surprised that someone would possibly have to make a decision like that.

"Aye," Eressëa said quietly. "It is a big decision that they must one day make."

"So, they aren't elvish and aren't human?" I summed up.

"Aye," Eressëa nodded. He smiled, and changed the subject. "How do you like the meat, Alagi?"

I hadn't really eaten much of the food, so I ate some of the meat. "Delicious."

All of the food was delicious. The meat was well cooked and seasoned, the bread was fresh and spongy and there were plenty of different types of jam and butter to spread on it. There were all sorts of cheeses, from small white ones to big yellow-orange ones with nuts in them. Fruit bowls were placed everywhere on the table, and wine was being passed around all over the vast hall.

A song started up from the lower portion of the table and everyone joined in except for me, and possibly Bilbo. I just smiled and listened. Another song followed that song, and I started to get a headache.

"Eressëa?" I turned to him. "I'm going to go get some air."

Eressëa nodded. "Would you like some company?"

"No thank," I smiled as I slipped out.

The night was a little chilly, but it was nothing horrible. The night was clear and the stars were gorgeous. I moved away from the dining hall and wished longingly that I could fly. The stars would look gorgeous up on the roof of Rivendell. I settled for leaning on a pillar and looking out over the trees. The moon was rising and there was a gentle wind, making the grass and trees move in a slight wave.

'It is so beautiful here.' I thought to myself. 'I wonder what where ever I come from looks like? I wonder if I'll ever find out. I love Rivendell, and I have started to become friendlier with the elves and them with me. Still, I wonder about that mansion that I saw, and that voice. Was that mansion my home and that voice my father, or even a brother or uncle? If I never go home, will the elves here be a suitable family? Will Elrond or some other elf take me in and teach me about this world?'

I sighed and decided to concentrate on other things. I admired the view and started to hum to myself, making up a song in my head. 'Where would I be, if I wasn't here, in the halls, of Rivendell?'

There was loud laughter from the dining hall, and I turned to go back. I took up my seat just in time for a contest between Lanner, Eressëa, and Voronwer to see who could drink a cup of wine the fastest. I was to be judge.

"Ready?" I asked. All three elves took up their cups and got in a ready position. "GO!"

The three started, drinking with an amazing speed. All three glared at one another, and they were all tied until Lanner raised his eyebrows in a funny manner and Voronwer started to snort in his cup. Voronwer had to stop to laugh, coughing at the same time. Eressëa finished first and triumphantly slammed his cup down.

This led to a redraw, in which Voronwer won. After three more games, Eressëa was in the lead with three wins while Lanner and Voronwer both had one.

"I give up!" Voronwer wheezed. "You're so serious, Eressëa, you can ignore Lanner to well!"

Lanner looked over at Eressëa and raised an eyebrow. "I will just have to try harder, won't I?"

Eressëa smiled and I grinned. Lanner looked at me and asked, "Alagi, do you know of any good stories to tell?"

My grin faded to a straight line and I answered sadly, "No. But I enjoy listening to you! Do you have any other stories you are willing to share?"

Lanner grinned. "I can tell we will be good friends Alagi! There was this time when Eressëa, Voronwer, and I were horseback riding…"

Voronwer groaned. "Not that story."

"We were out on a hunt with a few other elves in the forest," Lanner continued, ignoring Voronwer. "Eressëa had spotted a deer and as we were pursuing it, Voronwer got caught up in the spirit of the chase and was yelling. He forgot to look ahead and ran right into an overhanging tree branch!"

Voronwer pretended he was busy carving a piece of cheese as I looked over at him.

Lanner continued, grinning broadly and enjoying this greatly. "We stopped and Eressëa swung down off his horse. As he went to help Voronwer off, he tripped over a root and landed right on top of him!"

I laughed as both Eressëa and Voronwer shot Lanner death glares. "It's okay Eressëa, it sounds like something I would do!"

This didn't help, and Voronwer came in, now smiling. "Lanner, aren't you forgetting the rest of the story?"

Lanner didn't say anything and Voronwer continued. "We started off again after the deer, and as we were chasing it, I heard running water. As I didn't know how deep the river was, I called out a warning."

Eressëa grinned his beautiful grin and continued. "We all stopped except for Lanner, who continued after the deer. We heard his horse cry out and a splash. When we reached the stream, we found Lanner waist deep in water with his bow around his neck. What a sight it was!"

Lanner held up his hands in surrender. "I give in! No more embarrassing stories!"

The four of us laughed, and we talked long into the night. I remember the feast dying down and slower songs being sung. One minute I was listening to Lanner, Voronwer, and Eressëa laughing and to a beautiful elvish song at the same time, the next I was drifting dangerously close to my plate of food, almost asleep.

"Come Alagi, let us get you to your room before you fall face first into you plate!" Lanner was laughing.

The cold air helped me wake up some. "Thank you Lanner, Voronwer, Eressëa."

"It is no inconvenience," Voronwer replied. "Did you enjoy the feast?"

"Yes," I smiled.

"What was your favorite part?" Eressëa asked.

I grinned. "Besides the eating?" The three of them laughed and I continued. "I loved listening to your stories. I enjoyed meeting you Voronwer and Lanner!"

"It was our pleasure," Lanner smiled, nodding the way elves do when saying yes or agreeing.

"We must all get together again," Voronwer chuckled. "You have not heard all of our stories yet!"

I remember nodding, and I started to get sleepy, so when I got to my room, I bid the three guards good night and pulled back the covers. I carefully lay down on my stomach and pulled the blanket over my wings. I got warm quickly and fell asleep full and happy.


	10. Chapter Nine: Twins

Author's Note: Well, school is back in for me so I will have less time to update. I'll try to update though, so if I start to disappear, you all have permission to nag me!!!

Ah yes, I need some help from you readers. There are many courses this story could take and I'd like to get an idea of what you guys want to see. So please, review and tell me where you would like this story to go. Do you want romance between Alagi and someone or not? Where should she go once, and if, she is able to fly? Stuff like that. Please review to tell me your opinions!!!

****

hahazinsanity*: _woohoo! you've made my day! too much homework from school -ahh my poor back- and more stuff to study for the decathalon -ahh my poor head!- thanks for the smiles after suffering from wild uncontrollable classmates for goodness knows for how long! hehehe.. the elves are simply hilarious! they sound like me and my friends when we have sweets! and i say pyro was mentally unstable. nice chapter! remy and john plushies for you! ^^ _

I'm glad that the Elves made you laugh. Unfortunately, I to am in the school boat now, so soon I'll be ranting about homework as well. *sigh* Pyro may be mentally unstable, but he's so awesome when he is!

****

Fuji the Hobbit: _This is coming along great! sorry I haven't reviewed for a while but I haven't been on the computer for a while. Anywho what I was wondering is how come the twins didn't go over and talk to Alagi because surely they would have noticed someone with wings and had gone over to at least meet them. Update soon Luv Fuji ^_^_

Thanks for the comment! Elrohir and Elladan did not greet Alagi at the feast because they were to busy talking to Arwen, as mentioned in the chapter below.

**saiyan-girl-cheetah****:** _This was a nice chapter^_^ I found some grammar mistakes here and there but it was still a good warming up to chapter to the next one^_^  
Keep it up! Check ya later CAtz!_

*sheepish look* Yeah…about that. Sometimes I'm so excited to put these chapters up that I don't go back and look over the text. Hopefully that will disappear as the story grows.

****

Lady Light_: Does she meet the twins or does she just look at them from a distance?_

She only sees them from a distance. Read on though.

Disclaimer: The disclaimer was stabbed with the Witchking's blade.

****

Chapter Nine: Twins

By Dameon

I woke up the next morning to laughter passing my door. I stayed in bed, enjoying the warmth of the blankets, trying to remember the dream that I had last night until I remembered Elvish lessons with Arwen. I was late by the looks of the shadows passing through the windows.

I bolted out of bed, cramming on a gray tunic and white leggings. Jamming my shoes on, I sprinted out the door and down the hall. Belatedly I realized that I had put my shoes on the wrong feet. I couldn't stop now, especially since I was nearing the first turn.

I grabbed onto the corner pillar to make the turn, and managed not to slip. I passed two elves who laughed at me. I was nearing the library and made the last turn when I ran into a body with an audible thud and landed on the floor.

"Ow," I groaned audibly, rubbing my back, which had cracked from the shock of the impact. I then noticed the Elf I had run into and immediately got up and helped him up. "Glorfindel, I'm really, REALLY sorry!"

The Elf lord slowly rose, despite my help and also rubbed his back. "Alagi, pray tell me why you were *running* through the halls."

I gulped. "Uh, I overslept and I'm late for lessons with Arwen. I am really sorry Glorfindel. Did I hurt you?"

"Not badly," Glorfindel shook his head. He looked me square in the face and dealt the lecture I had felt coming. "Alagi, running in the halls without looking where you are going is exceedingly dangerous and can severely harm some one and yoursElf. You must learn to be more careful and to get to your lessons on time."

I hung my head in shame and answered quietly, "Yes Glorfindel. I will look where I'm going next time."

Satisfied with this answer, Glorfindel sighed, "Do not run through the halls anymore Alagi. Now get to your lessons."

Walking swiftly away from the annoyed Elf lord, I walked in a fast pace the rest of the way to the library only to find a servant Elf waiting for me, informing me that Arwen would not be available to teach me today and that I was to amuse myself however I wished.

Scowling at the irony of the whole situation, I switched my shoes to the right feet and amused myself by collecting some paper to draw on. As I was scouting for an ink bottle, I noticed the dark blue of an Elf's robes and suddenly the dream I had last night came back to me.

The dream included several people, considerably older then me, battling another person. One of the people was a woman with long white hair and dark skin, flying in the air without the aid of wings and throwing lightning. The second person had blue hair shaped in an odd fashion with three metal claws popping out of his hands. The only person I remembered after that was the person the first two were fighting. This person was also in the air and was dressed in red and purple, with a round helmet on his head. He had his hand stretched out as if commanding something, but I couldn't remember what.

Dressing slowly, I tried to recall as much detail of the people as I could. Determined to try to draw these people, I hurried to and empty desk after finally finding and ink bottle. I drew till lunch, getting down the hardest person first, the man with the claws. I drew his hair in the style he wore it, flared over both ears and with sideburns. I also drew his square face and heavy eyebrows as best as I could, but my drawing still didn't look right. I added the eyes, narrowed and glaring. The long, cruel metal claws I drew almost perfectly, and I felt myself swell with pride.

An Elf came up behind me and said politely, "It is time for lunch."

I looked up, surprised that it was lunch time already. I nodded my thanks and signed my name on my drawing. No one would touch my things, so I left them there. Lunch was light, many items being served being leftovers from the feast last night. Most of us were still full from the feast last night though, and did not mind munching on simply cheese, fruit, and bread.

Toting a piece of cheese, I trotted off to Elrond after lunch, swinging my right arm. I barely noticed the cast these days, and Megiltura had disregarded it when teaching me to fight with a sword. He said that practicing with a sword would help strengthen it.

Elrond was not in, and after waiting around for a few minutes, I left. I went back to the library and collected my, as predicted, untouched stuff. I didn't feel like drawing anymore, and I decided to go down to the river.

The argument about the Bruinen river last night had given me a desire to see the river, the place I crashed into. It was a beautiful sunny day, with puffy white clouds and a brilliant blue sky. There was a soft breeze, but it was no longer cold. The storm had passed completely and as I made my way outside, I saw I was not the only one to take advantage of the gorgeous weather.

Going to the river, I stopped on the top of the path and admired the Bruinen. It was a wide, awing river. The sun glinted off the surface of the water, which rushed on with a quiet gurgle. I rushed down the path, anxious to dip my hands in the water.

Several large rocks, perfect for sitting on, lined the riverbank and I scrambled on top of one. I ate the cheese I had been toting as I sat on a rock, letting the sun warm my wings. They had felt stiff as of late and the sun felt wonderful.

'If only I could fly, I would fly into the sky and sit in a tree, reading a good book in the sunshine with an apple in hand.' I suddenly felt a bout of sadness, as I felt that I should be doing something, or remembering something that I wasn't. 'Maybe I'm just restless. I feel like I have so much energy pent up inside of me that I don't know what to do with.'

My cheese finished, I sighed and carefully leaned back, making sure that I didn't crush my wings to hard. I stared into the sky, watching a bird high up in the sky fly by. I grew envious of the small creature

To clear my mind of flying, I got up and walked along the river until I came to some long reed plants. Tearing a few of the reeds free, I noticed they were strong yet pliable. Looking around, I noticed a few Elves quietly braiding the reeds together, none of them addressing me.

Stocking up on many of the reeds, I took the plants and went to a more shaded part of the river bank, where I let my feet dangle in the cold river water while I braided the reeds together. After a few minutes, I looked up and noticed that the shadows were starting to shift to afternoon and that if I wanted to make it to my sword lessons on time, without running, then I would have to leave now. Especially since I needed to drop my newly acquired reeds in my room.

As soon as I put the reeds in my room and started for the weaponry I realized that I still had a while before I needed to be at lessons. I stopped to visit Bilbo. He was writing in his book and grinning broadly.

"Hey Bilbo!" I greeted. I looked at was he was writing and saw that he was writing about the battle. "Almost done?"

"I'm getting closer my dear, closer each day!" Bilbo exclaimed, obviously excited. He stopped for a moment to cough into his handkerchief and then continued writing. "Dratted cough. I'm afraid I may be coming down with a cold."

I frowned as I looked over the old hobbit, worried for his health. "Do you want me to get Lord Elrond?"

"No, not at all!" Bilbo protested, looking up at me. "I will be perfectly fine!"

"And if your cold gets worse?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I'd seen Elrond do.

"Then I'll see Elrond," Bilbo said. I continued to stare at him until he sighed, and said, "I promise. You know, you're as bad as Gandalf sometimes!"

"Is that good?" I asked, not sure if I had been complimented or insulted.

Bilbo looked at me and laughed brightly. "Well, I suppose it depends on how you look at it!" A look of understanding crossed his face and he added, "It is meant as a good thing."

"Oh," I said simply. "Okay. Thanks." There was silence except for the scratch of Bilbo's pen before I asked, "Bilbo, do you have any blue ink that I can borrow?"

Bilbo thought for a moment, then responded. "Yes, I believe I do." He started to get up.

"Not right now," I said quickly. "Later."

"Of course," Bilbo nodded, then bent over his book.

I left, letting Bilbo to finish. He seemed anxious to and I'm sure he would be excited to talk when he was done. I made my way to the weaponry in the mean time, walking slowly and stretching my arms our before I started to use them.

When I reached the weaponry, I found that Megiltura was not around. The forge was quiet and the Swordmaster was not standing near the entrance to the storage room. Puzzled, as the Swordmaster was usually standing outside, talking to someone, I heard two voices, laughing, come from the cave, neither familiar to me.

I walked as quietly as I could to the entrance of the cave, I peeked in and saw Elrond's two sons, Elrohir and Elladan. They were not wearing mail any more but instead wore dirt brown tunics and tan leggings with black capes. They were laughing and polishing their swords.

One of the two noticed me and put down his sword, giving me a smile. "Hello."

I blushed slightly at intruding on them both and tried to remember my etiquette manners. "Hello. I'm sorry to bother you both, my lords, I thought one of you was Megiltura." I bowed to both.

The two twins looked at each other, an unrecognizable look passing between the two before they both smiled, and the one that had said hello answered, "You must be Alagi."

"Yes sir," I answered, surprised yet not surprised that they knew who I was.

"I'm Elrohir," the one you had been talking said.

"I'm Elladan," the other one introduced.

"It's nice to meet you both." Both were so alike that I wasn't able to tell the two apart. I made a mental note that at the moment, Elrohir was the one farther back and Elladan was the one closest to me.

"So how do you like Rivendell?" Elladan asked, his voice exactly like Elrohir's.

"It's wonderful," I smiled, remembering everything that had happened so far.

"This place holds many memories," Elladan nodded in agreement. "Especially of younger years."

Elrohir grinned as he picked up his sword and started polishing it again. "Yes. Did you enjoy the feast?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I replied. "There wasn't anything that wasn't good!"

Both of the twins nodded, and as they both switched to different polishing rags, Elladan asked, "We apologize for not greeting you yesterday but the night ran away from us as we talked to Arwen."

"No problem," I shrugged.

"I am guessing that Megiltura gives you defense and fighting lessons. He taught us when we were learning. Which sword do you use?" Elladan continued talking.

I stepped into the cave and almost mechanically went to the sword I used on the wall. Carefully taking it down, knowing that I would get yelled at by Megiltura if I did anything that could harm it, I slid the sword out of its sheath, glad that I had polished it yesterday.

"I use this one," I said as I unsheathed the sword. I watched as Elrohir took the blade and tested the balance, swung it in the air, and ran his fingers over the leather.

He nodded, and handed the blade back to me. "It is a good blade."

"Well, I'm pretty happy with it so far," I shrugged slightly as I resheathed the sword and hung it back up. I leaned on the back of the cave, careful to not crush my wings, and looked at the two twins. "If you're Lord Elrond's sons, then Arwen is your sister, right?"

Elladan nodded. "Yes, she is."

There was some silence before Elladan finished with his sword and put it away on his belt. He looked at me. "So, I heard that you will be flying soon."

I smiled and forgot about trying to sound polite and refined. "Oh man, I'm so excited! I can't wait to try! I know what I want to do after I can fly well."

"What is that?" Elrohir asked, also sheathing his sword.

"Explore this world!" I said proudly. "I've never seen what lies beyond Rivendell."

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other and grinned slightly. Elrohir is the one who spoke. "That's a good goal. If you are ever in the realm of Gondor…"

"Be sure to see Minas Tirith," Elladan finished.

"It hasn't been as beautiful since the last king died," Elrohir said sadly.

Elladan nodded in agreement. "It needs a king back on the throne."

Megiltura came in at that moment, looking like he did everyday, in his uniform of gray and his hair in a bun. He bowed to the twins. "Greetings my lords. It is good to have you back from your travels."

Both twins grinned and Elrohir spoke, "Megiltura, it seems you have not changed. We were just talking to your newest student."

"Yes, of course," Megiltura nodded. He looked at me. "Are you ready to start Alagi?"

I got my sword back down again. "Yes sir."

"May we sit in on this lesson?" Elrohir asked.

I grew somewhat uneasy, knowing that they must be excellent sword fighters if Megiltura had taught them so long ago. But I didn't have the courage to say anything.

"Of course," Megiltura nodded. "Maybe you can suggest a way for Alagi to remember that it would be better to lunge with her sword foot, not her other foot."

The lesson today was somewhat harder then usual, and I made stupid mistakes throughout the lesson. After I was done, Megiltura left, saying he had to look over a sword that had to be refurbished with leather. As he was leaving, Elladan and Elrohir both jumped up from where they had been sitting, watching.

"How long have you been training?" Elrohir asked me as he took off his cloak, Elladan following him.

"About a week and a half, I think," I shrugged, wiping the sweat off my forehead. "I've lost count."

"Go ahead and rest," Elladan instructed me. "We're going to show you a few things that are useful to know."

Surprised that the two twins were actually going to show me something surprised me, and I sat down in the shade and watched as both twins unsheathed their swords. Both swords were alike down to the black leather wrapping and the green stone in the handle.

As I sat on the ground, carefully sheathing my sword and laying it on my knees, I watched as the twins got ready, shifting into battle stance, and gripping their swords.

"Now, an honorable fighter will fight fair," Elladan explained to me. "But there are many who do not have honor and will fight at any cost to win. Even if you are just defending yourself, there are a few tricks to know when fighting someone who doesn't fight fair."

The sun was setting when Elrohir eventually stopped the fighting. "It is getting late."

Now sore, I stretched and wished, not for the first time, that I could scratch the inside of my cast. Elrohir and Elladan found something amusing when I stretched and as they laughed softly, I was puzzled. "What's so funny?"

"When you stretch, your wings stretch as well, and it is amusing," Elladan laughed.

"Oh," was all I said. "I never noticed."

After putting my sword away, the three of us made our way up the trail to Rivendell. The twins left me when we reached the top of the path, saying, "Tomorrow we'll take you on the grand tour of Rivendell Alagi!"

I smiled and watched them go, then went to borrow blue ink from Bilbo, my right arm still sore. It had been a busy day, and though I thought that Elrohir and Elladan would be super polite and just as serious as every other Elf, I realized that besides Lanner and Voronwer, they were two of the liveliest Elves that I had ever met. This reassured me that I was not surrounded by seriousness.

*~*~*~*~*

Interactive Question: Remember to review and tell me what you to see in this story and where you want Alagi to go!!! Or e-mail me at my address which is on my user profile.


	11. Chapter Ten: Flying

Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm so sorry about the slow updates! I feel really bad, but school is now a factor in life. However, I do know where I am going and I'll keep working when I have the time! Yet can you believe that I am now on page 65 of this story? Wow…

Now onto everyone's favorite part, me commenting about your comments!

**technetium****: **I like this story very much. It is interesting, you have good characterization, and I thing Alagi has nicely side-stepped being a Mary Sue. It's obvious that you've read and enjoyed the books. You should not have her flying right away when she decides to try it. She should at least do some stretching exercises to build up to flying. In 5 weeks without use, muscles atrophy pretty quickly.

Thank you! This is what I have been aiming for, a non Mary Sue! :D As for the exercising, read on.

Don't make it a romance, please. I like her friendships with the elves and Bilbo, but honestly, she is far too young and different for there to be a convincing romance. And please don't make her a 10th member - it's overdone, and she couldn't do too much to help them as she could really only serve as an airborne lookout. I'd much rather see her explore M-E, but you have to remember that it's not really safe to explore at this juncture, as there is kind of a war going on. I could see sending her as a wartime messenger between Rivendell and the other Elven regions (the Grey Havens, Lothlorien, Mirkwood), but the first time she visited any of those places she would have to be on horseback with another Elf, because if she just tried flying in, she'd be shot again. Is she getting horseriding lessons? That might be useful. I don't know if a messenger to Lothlorien would be needed, as Elrond and Galadriel can talk telepathically, (there's one part in book 3 where they all talk to Celeborn and Gandalf without speaking) but I don't know what the range on that is (probably short distance).

I realized this, and NO, she will NOT BE A 10th MEMBER. I am so sick of those stories, and romances! As much fun as romance would be, any romance will be between Aragorn and Arwen, yet I might explore other ways love can be shown…

**Herald-Mage Brianna****:** Is this fic dead? Just wondering, since it hasn't been updated in two years or so... Also, if it isn't, how old is Alagi?? I don't think you ever said. And how old are the other X-men chars in this fic??

Define dead… In my mind this fic isn't dead, but it is really slow on the updating. Alagi is about fifteen years old, as the second chapter refers to her stepping out of a ninth grade classroom. The X-Men characters are in their late twenties except for the newer recruits who are now older teens.

****

Audra: I just wanted to tell you how much I love your X-Men/LotR crossover fic, and that I wish that you would update soon, because I'm dying to know what happens next!

This is one of the many, many comments I've gotten through reviews and one of the few e-mails I've received that helped me get my behind in gear. Thanks everyone!

E-mail me with comments to get moving and the like!

Disclaimer: The disclaimer got thrown into the Bruinen River and froze into a chunk of ice and floated off.

****

Chapter Ten: Flying

By Dameon

It was rainy the next day, thus postponing the Grand Rivendell Tour, and after my Elvish lessons, which had gone from being taught by Arwen to being taught by Arwen and three other Elves, I went back to bed and slept until noon.

As I (almost) predicted, Bilbo got sick and was confined to bed by Elrond. I brought him items he asked for, which soon dwindled down to nothing, and I was free for the day after my sword lesson with Megiltura, Elrohir, and Elladan.

As I wiped down my sword and put it away, Elrohir broached a subject I hadn't thought about. "So Alagi, have you been thinking about starting exercises to get your shoulders in condition to fly?"

I bit my lip as I wrapped my sword up. "Uh…no."

"Well, I've been thinking," Elrohir said as he rewrapped the leather handle on his sword. "Because you haven't been able to fly for so long, you've probably lost the muscle it takes to move those wings of yours. When a human breaks their leg, after it heals, is that leg not weaker than it was before?"

"Your right," I admitted. "I hadn't thought of the idea of exercises."

"Well, you've only got about a week before your bandages come off," Elladan said.

So I started exercising in whatever way I could think of. I stretched, did push ups, whatever I could think of. It lasted about two days before I forgot about it and went back to drawing, talking, and the various other activities I normally did around Rivendell.

It had been seven weeks since I had been here in Rivendell, granted three and a half of those weeks I had been asleep, but I was growing accustomed to the elves's way of life. I no longer received the odd looks in the halls but instead received greetings and inquiries about my health or what I had been up to lately.

The strange dreams about people I didn't know and places I didn't remember had faded and I no longer dreamed about the people or places until one day in the woods. It was late afternoon and after a particularly hard sword lesson I went into the woods to find certain weeds Elrond wanted, something named King's Foil.

I fell asleep and dreamed one of the most vivid and confusing dreams I ever remember having.

FLASHBACK

__

There was about ten people in colorful outfits in a room with a roaring fire place. The moon shone through a large window behind someone in a wheelchair, but all of the faces were blurred and the only thing I could really see clearly was the wheelchair that the guy in front of the window was in. "There's been a Brotherhood sighting down at the New York docks. Take the Blackbird."

A guy in the front with brown hair nodded. "Will do Professor."

"Be careful, X-Men," the man in the wheelchair said.

The scene changed to where everyone was sitting somewhere, the guy with the brown hair talking in the front as a man with blue hair sat behind him. "Okay team, remember. Magneto is dangerous and is intent on getting this cargo of ancient artifacts."

"We can do this!" An ice covered figure shouted. "Let's go X-Men!"

Everyone started filing out, and the ice covered figure came up to whoever I was seeing this dream through. "Nervous kid?"

"Yeah."

"I won't let you get hurt," the figure grinned. "Just keep Magneto's goonies busy."

"I think I can do that."

"Oh yeah, watch those wings of yours kid," the icey figure said. "They're broad targets for Pyro and the others."

Outside, I lifted up into the night, water. Shouts from below drifted up as people raced towards a floating person dressed in purple in red, but I concentrated on a guy in a red and orange costume. Flames shot from his hands, and as he concentrated on something else, the world suddenly speeded up and I ran into the flame guy. He went sprawling to the ground as I flew up.

The man shouted something and threw fire at me, which I dodged. As I watched, the scene melted into a different place, where the walls were covered with pictures of people and posters advertising things I had no clue what they were. A man with blurred facial features was sitting near me. He had bright blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

"If you try hard enough you can do most anything. Don't get disappointed just because you failed one time. We learn from our mistakes, they build us up, or tear us down. That's the choice you must make. Will you rise above or stay on the ground?"

The man rose and gave me an awkward hug. "I love you, now get some sleep."

The man turned and –

END FLASHBACK

"Alagi?" I woke up to find Arwen in front of me, holding a lantern. "Alagi, you missed dinner. We were worried."

"I'm sorry," I apologized as I stood up. "I fell asleep."

Arwen smiled. "Dreaming of home?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Dreaming of somewhere."

Two days later, as I approached the sword hut for lessons with Megiltura, I noticed he was not wearing his normal warrior outfit but cruder clothing with a large, black stained smock. He was pounding on a sword, two assistants by his side. The klanging hurt my ears and I barely heard Megiltura as he yelled over the strokes of his hammer.

"Alagi, you will not have sword lessons today! Elrond summons you!"

"All right!" I shouted back and left. I found Elrond's medicinal chamber on the first try with little effort, and I grinned to myself as I stepped into the room. Elrond was talking with another Elf. They laughed and Elrond gave him a bag.

"Hello, Alagi," Elrond greeted as the other Elf left. "Has your wing bothered you at all lately?"

"Nope," I smiled.

Elrond smiled lightly back, and checked my wing. "It has healed wonderfully. In fact…" Elrond tore off the bandages and came back in front of me. "I believe you are well enough to fly."

"Seriously?!" I didn't give Elrond time to answer. "YES! YES! YES!"

I was about to run off screaming the good news when Elrond stopped me with a stern, "Alagi!"

I froze and turned back to him. "Yeah?"

Elrond looked me straight in the eyes, his brown eyes scrutinizing my blue ones. "Promise me you will take it easy and slow, or I will not allow you to try flying."

I tried to keep a straight face as I answered. "Yes, sir."

Elrond straightened and smiled lightly again. "Let us see what you can do then."

I smiled weakly, but I wasn't sure if I wanted Elrond watching me as I tried to fly. He noticed my half smile as he asked, "Is something wrong Alagi?"

"I'm not sure if I can even get off the ground," I answered.

"I'm sure you will achieve whatever you think you can," Elrond replied.

Before I knew it, I was out in a courtyard with a large crowd of

curious elves. My excitement had started to become dampened with the large crowd gathered and all eyes on me. I tried to block out the attention and concentrated on my wings.

If you had wings, you'd realize that your shoulder muscles do about two thirds of the work, including special muscles in your back that actually move the muscles. The other one third of the work is your chest muscles, and I found out that to even get one foot of the ground requires concentration and strength.

I concentrated on moving my shoulder muscles, even moving my shoulders, but it didn't work. Taking a deep breath, I tried to ignore the whispering behind me and I concentrated on my wings once more. This time I got them to move.

There was a brief stab of pain, but I ignored it and focused on getting my wings to beat faster. I suddenly realized that dust was being whirled into the air, and as my wings hit the air stronger, I felt myself become lighter, and instinctively, my knees bent and I jumped into the air.

My wings faltered, and I landed back on my feet, but I jumped again and this time my wings caught air and I closed my eyes as I concentrated. After a few seconds of not feeling ground, I cracked my eyes opened and saw that I was about six inches, wobbling, but hovering!

I turned to look at Elrond, causing me to wobble violently, but I righted myself automatically and found myself looking at a sea of smiles. I grinned so hard I thought my face would explode, but I didn't care. I was flying!

My wings gave out and I ungracefully fell to the ground, where I struggled to keep standing. I had been tensing my legs and they were weak. Elrond, Glorfindel, Lindir, Elrohir, and Elladan came up, all smiling.

"Not bad for a first try," Elladan winked. "I am sure you'll be flying as high as an eagle in no time at all."

I grinned. "I hope so!"

Elrond put a hand on my shoulder and nodded his approval. "Your wing has proved itself healed. You are still to take it easy and slow."

I nodded as solemnly as I could manage. "Yes, sir."

Glorfindel smiled. "Congratulations, Alagi."

I smiled and nodded until everyone had disappeared before I sat down. Not only my legs hurt but also my chest, shoulders, and arms. But it was all worth it, just to know that I could fly.

Eressëa, Lanner, and Voronwer came up to me at this point, grinning and congratulating me. I smiled back.

"What does it feel like, flying?" Lanner asked, a wild gleam in his eye.

"Exhilarating!" I said. "It was only hovering, but still… Oh yeah, it hurts to."

Lanner laughed while Voronwer barely contained a chuckle. "When you fly higher you must tell us what the land looks like from a bird's eye view!"

"I wish I could do that right now," I answered with gusto.

"Patience is a virtue," Eressëa commented. "You will get there in time."


	12. Chapter Eleven: Journey

Author's Note: crickets chirp as author hides in hole Well, what can I say except I'm sorry? Now that summer is here, I'm working my behind off to see if I can't finish this before my inspiration runs out! I'd normally comment on you (the reader's) comments but all I can say about updating is…I'M SORRY! For your enjoyment, a twelve page chapter!

Disclaimer: Saruman scratched up the disclaimer with his nails.

**Chapter Eleven: Journey**

By Dameon

It took a day or two before I could get my shoulder and chest muscles to stop throbbing in pain, but after that, flying came to me naturally, like it was something I had done forever and a day.

My shoulders hurt to the point that sometimes I wished I didn't have wings, but these feelings never lasted very long. Everything changed after I gained my ability to fly. In sword lessons, my wings now folded tightly against my back when I wished them to, and my balance improved and so did my agility.

I once scared Glorfindel pretty bad, about two weeks after my first fling attempt. Strategically waiting for the High Elf to walk down the hall to dinner, I pretended to lose my footing and fall off the edge of the hall way, which was a good fifty feet from the ground.

Unknown to poor Glorfindel, I unfurled my wings and flew under the hall way arch to the other side, waiting for my cue. Meanwhile, I heard a loud yell of "ALAGI!" from Glorfindel as he rushed to the side, and I flew up behind him on the other side.

"Yeah?" I asked innocently.

Glorfindel jumped at least a foot into the air, as pale as an Elf could go, eyes wide with worry. Needless to say, he was not as amused as I was.

"ALAGI! Never, NEVER, do that again! You could have misguessed the distance!"

I walked away from that incident determined to never do that again to Glorfindel, if only for the sake of my poor ringing ears. Glorfindel wasn't the last person I did that trick to, and more elves laughed at it after the initial shock. Eventually word spread around and I couldn't perform my stunt anymore.

My sword play got better, as Megiltura grudgingly commented. Once my wings could be free and move at will, they actually helped me gain a sense of balance and I found that I could perform the darting and sliding footwork better and faster with help from my wings.

It took me three weeks before I could fly without tiring after ten minutes and I soared above even the oldest trees. The days started to get more interesting as I found enjoyment in flying. It didn't take long for my strength to come back as I flew more.

I loved to fly along the Bruinen River, especially just as the sun was setting or rising. The sight was a multitude of sparkles off the small waves in the Bruinen, a sight that Eressëa claimed was spoken of often in Rivendell poetry.

As much as I loved Rivendell, I started to find myself bored. Nature is an awesome thing, but I'm a firm believer in the theory that there can be such thing as to much nature. Elves are very nice, but they don't like to play outside or play games. They were too dignified. I didn't tell anyone about my boredom, but everyday started to drag on and I found myself with nothing to do for hours on end.

My life changed forever about the fifth week after my first flying attempt. As I landed neatly in the courtyard, I found Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, Arwen, and Glorfindel standing loosely together.

"Alagi, do you recall your desire to repay the elves here for healing your wing and arm?" Elrond asked bluntly.

"Yeah, anything," I said, somewhat struck by his straightforwardness.

"If I asked you were asked to perform a potentially dangerous task, would you still be willing to help?" Glorfindel asked.

I couldn't think of what would be dangerous about any of the tasks the elves would ask of me, so I shrugged, smiled, and said, "Yes, I'd still be willing to help. Why do ya ask?"

My answer was obviously what they wanted to hear, as Elrohir and Elladan glanced at each other and grinned. Elladan was the one who spoke. "Ready to take a trip, Alagi?"

Elrond led the group to a group of benches and discussed what he wanted me to do. "Alagi, there are three Elven cities: Rivendell, Mirkwood, and Lothlorien. Despite the great endurance of Elves, messages between the three cities have always taken days. Now that the world is changing, the need for delivering messages in a faster manner will be crucial."

"Horses can only go so fast before they tire," Arwen added.

Elladan and Elrohir nodded as Elrond continued. "Your wings enable you to propel yourself through the air. As you are smaller than a horse and rider, I am guessing that you can go faster. What I ask of you is to deliver messages between the three Elven cities, and potentially any other cities."

I shifted as a thought occurred. "But-"

"Of course, there will be the uncalculated risks," Glorfindel interrupted. "Winds shift, bad weather, potentially even Mordor servants."

"But-"

"Mordor has few enemies in the sky, and Alagi is bigger than the few birds Sauron has for his eyes and ears," Arwen said, more to Glorfindel than me.

"But I don't know how to get to any of these places!" I said before Glorfindel could speak. "This sounds exciting, I'll gladly help, but I need to know where I'm going before I can go anywhere!"

"That's where we come in," Elrohir grinned.

"Elrohir and I will be accompanying you to Mirkwood," Elladan said. "We'll take you by horseback, and from there, you can practice getting home."

"You won't be coming back to Rivendell?" I asked.

The twins glanced at each other, then Elrohir answered. "I'm afraid not."

"If you listen to Elrohir and Elladan, you will be more than capable to return to Rivendell on your own," Elrond intervened. "The journey is longer than the short flights you have taken, but this will significantly help you regain strength."

I bit my lip and thought for a moment. "Great."

"If you are uncomfortable doing this, then we wish you not to," Arwen said softly.

"It's not that," I shook my head. "I'm just wondering how I'll stay on a horse with these large wings!" The elves laughed, and I smiled, excited about finally going to see the places I had only been told about.

"We leave in two days!" Elladan smiled.

When I reported to Megiltura that afternoon, his brow was creased and a frown was plastered on his face as he put wood into the fire. "I see the urgency behind the action, but you are not ready."

The remark bristled me inside, but I hid it and asked, "Ready for what?"

Megiltura was quiet, only answering after he loudly shut the metal doors to the fire and turned to me. "You are venturing to the wood king's realm. The forest of Mirkwood is a dangerous place, young Alagi, filled with numerous traps for the naïve and foolhardy. Your sword skills have improved, but not nearly enough to face some of the dangers of Mirkwood."

I didn't know what to say, so I half shrugged and waited for Megiltura to finish. He stared at me, but shook his head to himself and told me to get my sword. The lesson was harder and went much faster to. As I walked away, I wasn't sure if I could remember everything he had said.

"Do not come tomorrow, but report to me the morning you leave," Megiltura ordered, before turning and disappearing into his shed.

I walked up to the main halls slowly, my arms starting to go hurt from straining to block and parry correctly. I couldn't help but wonder if Megiltura though I was naïve and foolhardy.

_I know very little about where I'm going, so I guess I'm naïve. But I don't think I'm foolhardy. I wouldn't do anything knowingly that was stupid._

I met Arwen in the halls, and she took me to get measured for riding clothes. I didn't see the need for more clothing, but when I tried to argue, Arwen shook her head. "These are for protection against the cold."

"But I don't get as cold as normal people!" I protested.

"Don't worry, Alagi," Arwen said, and that was the end of it. I was shooed out of the dressmaking room and I tried once again to get to my room.

Glorfindel intercepted me to take me to the library and there I received the whole history of the Mirkwood Elven kingdom, much of which I promptly forgot. After two hours of that, I finally got to my room. A breeze had blown through, sending my drawings into every corner of the room.

As I picked up the papers, the one of the man with blue hair and three metal claws coming from each hand stopped me. Somehow his face seemed so familiar. I couldn't place where he was familiar from, but it was like I could almost hear him saying, "Tough luck." It was like I could almost hear an actual voice in my head!

I shook my head and put the rest of the papers aside. Sitting on my bed, I put the paper in front of me and stared at it. My mind started to drift, thinking about what could be so dangerous in Mirkwood forest when a memory I didn't know I had came back to me.

_Flashback_

"_Well, ain't that some tough luck," the blue haired man said, sipping something from a mug. "Looks like there won't be any outdoor picnic today 'Ro."_

_A beautiful, dark skinned woman with long white hair glanced at me. "You can stop making those sandwiches." She turned back to the blue haired man. "I thought as much, Logan. I don't want to tamper with this particular storm cell, seeing as how we could use some rain."_

_Logan nodded. "Sounds fine Ororo. You know more 'bout it than me."_

_End Flashback_

I came back to reality much faster this time, and smiling. This man had a name! So did that woman! I frantically scribbled down what I could remember of the woman and then added the name Logan to the blue-haired man's picture.

But what were his claws for? Was he a mutant like me? And what did Ororo mean when she said she didn't want to tamper with that storm? No one can control the weather. I glanced outside and guessed that it was almost dinner time, so I casually made my way there via flying.

Lanner was the only one of the three at dinner that day. As I slid into the open seat next to him, I asked, "Do Voronwer and Eressëa have guard duty tonight?"

"Yes, late duty at that," Lanner nodded.

"What about you?"

Lanner grinned. "Luck stopped by for a visit. So, Eressëa says you like the Bruinen."

"Yeah, it's pretty," I nodded. "Could you pass that, uh…whatever it is?"

"The stew?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Did Eressëa tell you about the Bruinen?" Lanner went on.

"Yeah, he said that it is written about in Elvish poetry, here at Rivendell."

"Not just that, it also has the power to flood when something evil attempts to cross it."

I looked over at Lanner. "The river floods by itself?"

"Well, Lord Elrond or one of the high Elven lords has to tell it to, but yes, it will," Lanner assured.

"Tell the river to flood?" I was confused. "You can't control nature!"

"Most can't, some can," Lanner said, his eyes sparkling at my confusion.

The next day was much longer than the previous one. I went to visit Bilbo and I found him in the garden, writing of course. He smiled when I sat down next to him and he politely closed his book.

"I'm leaving for Mirkwood tomorrow!" I smiled. "Can you believe it?"

"I wondered if Elrond would go through with his plan," Bilbo said.

"His plan?"

"When he originally took you in, he wondered if you were originally a messenger," Bilbo explained. "If so, he was hoping that you would be willing to carry messages for him."

"I don't know if I was ever a messenger," I shrugged. "It's just, I'm finally going to get out and see something new besides Rivendell!"

Bilbo smiled. "The joys of adventuring. You'll be going with someone, right?"

"Elladan and Elrohir," I nodded.

Bilbo sighed softly. "Good. I remember my travels through Mirkwood, when the Elves weren't as friendly."

I didn't have anything to say to that, so I asked, "Any tips for going into Mirkwood?"

"Don't sleep alone in the forest," Bilbo said gravely.

With that chilling piece of advice, I said my good byes and left, a chill still running up my spine. Elladan caught up with me as I left Megiltura and ushered me away without letting me change my clothes.

Elrohir was waiting for us at the Rivendell stables, holding the reins to three horses. Two horses were white and identical down to the cream colored manes. The third horse was brown with black feet and a white stripe down the nose. Only the brown horse had a saddle.

"Ready for some horseback riding?" Elrohir grinned.

I'm sure those horseback riding lessons are still an object of humor to all of Rivendell. The horse didn't spook until I was two feet away, then the horse reared and Elrohir had to hang on to the reins and quiet the horse before I could approach it again.

"Don't worry, Brownleaf is a wonderful horse," Elrohir apologized.

After the horse got used to me, Elladan helped me up. My wings bothered me so I made the mistake of shifting them, which meant spreading them out slightly. The horse freaked, bucked, and naturally I was left back on the ground on my butt.

I had to wait for Elladan and Elrohir to stop laughing before I could try again. Eventually I found a happy median with the horse, and the wings were no longer a trouble for the moment. When the horse started walking, both of us were uncomfortable, and when Elladan wanted me to try to get the horse to jog, I just stared at him blankly.

"Just squeeze your legs. Harder, harder-"

The horse bolted.

"NOT THAT HARD!"

As if being bucked off wasn't bad, when the horse went running, I became off balance. Instinct made me try to balance with my wings again, but the horse was running so fast that my wings billowed out. I felt myself falling out of the saddle as my wings caught air and the next thing I knew, I was viewing the world upside down, my right boot caught in the stirrup. My wings constricted against my back and I saw stars as my head hit the ground before the horse stopped.

I saw Elladan and Elrohir staring down at me a moment later, concerned looks on their faces. The helped me out of the mess and onto my feet, watching my movements attentively.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Really!" I protested as Elladan insisted on me sitting for a few minutes.

"That was a rather...impressive fall," Elrohir said, not quite managing to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, it hurt," I muttered as Elladan started snickering. The two Elves were soon laughing their heads off, and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, laugh at the hurt one." This caused their laughter to dim slightly, and feeling guilty, I cried indignantly, "I'm just giving you a hard time!"

This prompted two identical grins from the twins and we resumed the lessons. By twilight I was riding Brownleaf satisfactorily enough for the two Elves, and we went in for dinner. Instead of sitting at the lower end of the table, with the guards and servants not on duty, Elladan steered me to the upper end, where I sat next to Elrohir and Lindir, the latter having brought a map to the table.

"Now, remember to address King Thranduil as 'your majesty' or 'your highness'," Lindir reminded me.

I nodded, getting tired of hearing about being on my best behavior and using my best manners. Arwen noticed as she said something in Elvish and a quick conversation in Elvish stopped the talking.

Dinner ended with little for me to talk about, as most of the conversation was in Elvish and seemed to be about a humorous event as everyone kept laughing. Walking back to my room, I was wondering exactly what Mirkwood looked like when it hit me. I can't describe it exactly, and I don't know what 'it' was, but suddenly, there seemed to be some pressure in my head, and it felt as if something was trying to get into my brain. I swiveled around but no one was behind me. Fear stirred in my heart as I looked around to find a lack of anyone or anything near me.

Then 'it' stopped and I was left alone with my beating heart and a slight ringing in my ears. _Holy crap what was that?_ Another look around confirmed that the hall was still deserted of life. _It was like, like, water was trying to get into my head, except there wasn't any water OR even anything or any person around me._

I decided to blame the incident on blood rushing to my head, but since the lie didn't even sit well with me I decided Elrond didn't need to know what happened. Actually, no one needed to know, because I still wanted to go to Mirkwood, and I didn't want anyone thinking I was to weak to go.

The next morning we set out. It was nearing the end of fall, and as the days started to get colder, the morning moisture started to freeze. Like most every morning for the past week, there was a heavy fog on the ground, thick enough to where I stuck my hand in on experimentation and found that I could barely see its outline.

I had to run to see Megiltura, having almost forgotten about seeing him until Arwen asked if I had. I found the sword master staring pensively into the fog, and seeing the look of intense concentration on his face, I let him finish his thought.

With a blink, Megiltura looked up and nodded his head in the only greeting I would get from him. He disappeared into the shed and came out with the practice sword in a bundle. "Bind it to your saddle tightly."

This instruction confused me. "Shouldn't I put it on my waist?"

I evidently said the wrong thing, as Megiltura's steel grey eyes narrowed. "I have told you what to do. Now will you follow my instructions or not?"

There was silence as I met his gaze, before I dropped my eyes to the ground. "I will follow your instructions." I left Megiltura with a sour taste in my mouth and stomach.

Only Elrond, Arwen, and Glorfindel were there to see us off, the rest of the house being asleep or having already said their goodbyes.

"Be safe, and travel well," Glorfindel gave us a solemn nod.

Arwen hugged each of us, lingering on the twins as they whispered something to her. She nodded, gave them each a kiss on the cheek, and stepped back as Elrond came forward. The Elven lord spoke with the twins in Elvish and much to my surprise, because I rarely saw Elrond touch people unnecessarily, gave them both a hug.

Elrond turned to me and with his mouth in a straight line, said, "Mind what Elrohir and Elladan say, Alagi. And memorize the way carefully. You will need that knowledge in the future."

The disquieting somberness of the situation made me uneasy to say anything except, "Yes, Master Elrond."

Elrond stepped back. "May you be protected."

With that, we were off! Elrohir and Elladan didn't say anything for a long time, giving me a chance to study the changing landscape. We left Rivendell's waterfalls, trees, and greenery into forest land. Ahead of us, the mountains loomed ominously, but glancing at Elladan and Elrohir, horses side-by-side in front of me, I didn't feel any fear at all.

By midday were deep in the woods. Trees spread their leafy, antique branches over us, some leaves already having completed their color transformation and some still somewhat green. Looking over head, the sight of a patchwork of green and gold was both beautiful and fascination. Sounds of song burst in spots regularly overhead, and if I was fast enough, I could catch a flutter of brown and black among the branches.

Elladan decided to stop when we reached a small stream. I followed his example and filled my water bottle as he took out a map and glanced at it briefly. Elrohir went over, pointed, then the two nodded and rolled up the map.

"Let's eat something," Elladan announced, more for my benefit, and I gratefully pulled a piece of cheese out of my saddle bag.

We ate in silence, and though I longed to talk, Elladan kept unrolling the map and looking at it, biting his lower lip. It was twilight by the time we had started up the mountain trail, and as there was a full moon rising, Elladan, the leader of the group, decided to keep going. The horses didn't seem to mind, though after the first stumble of my horse, we got off and led them.

By the time the moon had reached its highest point, I was rubbing my eyes in effort to keep awake. Misplacing a step, I almost tripped, sending a small shower of pebbles back down the trail, which had started to get steeper.

"Alagi?" Elrohir's voice startled me from the lack of human created noise all day. The Elf pulled back his hood as he turned around, and it was eerie to see the Elf's normally light tan skin shining a ghostly, silvery white. "Alagi, are you ok?"

Stifling a yawn, I nodded and managed to croak a, "Yeah, I'm ok." Secretely, I was wondering if we were going to sleep anytime tonight.

"We'll stop for rest when the moon starts to set," Elrohir said quietly. "Will you last that long?"

Not wanting to disappoint, I nodded, and waited a moment after Elrohir had turned around before yawning and stretching my arms, hoping the brief respite would convince me to stay awake.

"Elrohir, these are the Misty Mountains, right?" I asked a few minutes later, a part of Bilbo's stories coming back to my mind.

"Yes," Elrohir called back. "Alagi, we must proceed silently for awhile longer."

"Sorry," I half-whispered back. Brownleaf let out a snort as I accidentally jerked too hard on her reins, and I stroked her muzzle in apology.

_Bilbo was attacked by goblins in these mountains. I thought that they would be long gone though, destroyed in the big war. Yet if they're still around, wouldn't we be invading their territory? But you can't own a whole mountain range…no, Elladan and Elrohir know what they're doing. _

I didn't want to think anymore about goblins, especially as I felt goose bumps appear all over my body from remembering Bilbo's stories. Urging Brownleaf along, I scooted up closer to Elrohir and walked nearer to the tall brown mare.

By the time the moon was setting, I was barely able to think of anything except walking forward. The trail had grown almost to steep for horses, but Elladan and Elrohir seemed to have traveled this trail before, as they knew the right shortcuts and side paths that allowed the horses to proceed safely.

Almost running into Elrohir, Elladan came around with his horse in tow. "We will stop here. The moon is setting and there is still an hour or two before morning."

Elrohir and I nodded then helped get the horses tied and their leads staked into the path. Fumbling to tie the knot into the stake as Elrohir started a fire, Elladan appeared behind me, silent as a shadow, and helped.

"You've done well, Alagi," Elladan said quietly, handing me a cloak from a saddlebag. "Sleep now. We'll wake you when it is time to go."

"Thanks Elladan," I nodded, blinking my eyes quickly to stay awake. I settled near the fire, where Elrohir and Elladan were munching on some bread and whispering in Elvish. Settling gratefully against the rocks, I closed my eyes…

_I was sitting on a large boulder, wiping away sweat as I looked back down the steep trail. It was sunny outside and I was with a large group of people. "Why do we have to climb?"_

_An older man in his late twenties a little farther ahead of me turned and laughed. "Self-discipline!"_

_I groaned. "You're starting to sound like Wolverine, Bobby!"_

"_Not quite," Bobby shook his head. "Wolverine would say: 'Treat it like it was a real situation, kid. Ya gotta' be able to survive no matter the terrain!'"_

_I was laughing before Bobby had finished. His expression had looked and sounded exactly like Logan! Bobby joined in my laughter and gave me hand up._

"_Come on, we're almost at the top!" Bobby smiled at me. "Besides, we got to show old SLOWPOKE Rhaine that we can beat her up this mountain!"_

"_I heard that Bobby!" someone farther down the trail yelled._

"_Then stop flirting with Sam and get your rear in gear!" Bobby shouted back, more flirtatious than actually challenging._

_I felt a pressure outside of my mind again, and this time the thing seemed to invade halfway into my brain. I thought I heard someone saying something that sounded like 'Angel', but I struggled to pull away from the presence and-_

I woke up with a jump to realize that it was light outside. The sun wasn't halfway yet and the fire had been put up. Rubbing sleep out of my eyes, I looked over at Elladan and Elrohir. Both were awake and standing near the horses, talking in English about a river of some kind…

Standing, I grimaced as I found out exactly what five plus hours in a saddle did to you. Fixing the cloak over my wings, I walked towards the twins unsteadily, trying to appear pose and not in pain.

My act didn't work, as Elladan wasn't fast enough to conceal his grin as I came over. "Good morning Alagi! Sleep well?"

I nodded, catching Elrohir's attempt to hide his grin as well. "Yes, thank you. But I'm kind of sore…" The twins looked at each other and tried to hide grins. I rolled my eyes. "All right, all right! I haven't ridden horses as often as you, ok?"

Getting some food out of my saddle bag, I turned back to the twins. "Where will we end up today?"

Partly to my surprise, Elladan showed my on the map. "We will finish taking the High Pass out of the mountains and over the Old Ford. We will then travel along the Langflood River where the Rhimdoth joins. Then, we will take this Elven road to the Enchanted River. We'll follow the Enchanted River up to the Forest River, cross at the Forest River, and proceed to Thranduil's Halls."

I nodded, and squinted to see the tiny words on the map. "Gotcha." We still had a ways to go.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Mirkwood

Author's Note: As I said, I've been working, a lo' and behold, another chapter out! Yes we reach Mirkwood and yes we see Legolas. Oh, IMPORTANT! READ FROM HERE!

I took some liberty with the timeline regarding Gollum's escape from Mirkwood, so if it deeply offends…sorry! I've been mixing the movies and the books slightly, so the timeline won't ever be dead on, but oh well. :)

And the tid bits of Elvish that I know are from someone else, so if it doesn't match or isn't Elvish, I wouldn't know, so let's all just pretend the person I got it from was right. ;)

Oh yes, and what would you all like to see now? I have plans for Lorien already and a nice surprise I think you'll all like. So, any ideas at what you would like to see happen? How should the Fellowship members (and other council members) react to Alagi? After all, the only outside 'race' she's had contact with is Aragorn! Please tell me your ideas!

Enjoy, and thanks to all of you who have reviewed!

Disclaimer: The spiders of Mirkwood wrapped up the disclaimer in their webs!

Chapter Twelve: Mirkwood

by Dameon

We set off from there, and after leaving the mountains well past lunchtime, Elladan and Elrohir were more than happy to talk. In fact, it was hard to get them to shut up! Elrohir would take up a song and Elladan would join in, singing loudly as if they were flaunting the fact that they had gone through the Misty Mountains unharmed.

"Alagi, do you know any songs from your world?" Elrohir asked, dropping his horse to walk by mine.

I shook my head, smiling. "No, but that may be a good thing, hearing how you two sing!"

Elladan laughed at Elrohir, who was silent before understanding I was joking. "And I suppose you could do better, Alagi?" Elrohir's comment was given with a wink, showing that he to was joking.

"Probably not," I conceded. "When's dinner? I'm hungry!"

"We could stop now," Elladan said slowly, looking over a Elrohir, who nodded.

I took advantage of the lunch break as a chance to fly for a minute. My wings were cramping and I could feel my wing bones complaining at being pushed against a rock for a night. Flying upwards, I emerged beyond the trees and into a cold but welcome breeze. Up ahead I could see the shining of a river, as well as a brief pause between the woods. We were almost out, I noticed, of the mountain's reach and to the more open area before the river. No trees meant we could travel faster!

Feeling better, I settled back to the ground and tugged my cloak on tighter. "We're almost out of the woods."

"How much farther would you guess?" Elladan asked me.

"Another half hour, maybe an hour at the most," I replied, hoping my guess was accurate.

My guess was accurate, as about forty-five minutes later, we were leaving the yellowing leaves and coming into flatter, more prairie-like land. The horses were getting tired, so we camped at the edge of the woods for that night. The next morning, Elladan and Elrohir pushed their mounts into a slow trot, my mare following suit without me doing anything (to my relief).

We stopped before we reached the river. Elladan went ahead to wave over the ferry from the other side while Elrohir came over to me.

"Alagi, be sure your wings are covered up. We do not know what reaction other men would have to them."

I nodded, and part of me understood so well that I did what Elrohir asked without question. The ferry came over and as we urged our horses onto the raft, and owner came into view.

"Hello! Hello! Welcome aboard!" The man was tall and muscular, and was at least in his late thirties. He had a crooked nose, short, thick brown hair, and hazel eyes that were congenial and friendly. Lifting up the side panel, the man grabbed a pole as three younger men came out.

"The name's Lolpen!" said the older man. "These here are my sons, Tal, Josem, and Pakip. Where are you folks off to?"

"To Mirkwood," Elrohir answered congenially. "Thank you for agreeing to ferry so many of us at once, Lolpen."

"No problem, no problem," Lolpen shrugged as the three boys started to steer the raft across the slow river. "We've ferried more! So, Mirkwood, eh? Dangerous stuff in that forest. You sure that's where you want ta go?"

"Yes, we're sure," Elrohir grinned slightly. "But we thank you for the warning."

"I've heard stories of spiders n' black rivers n' ghosts," Lolpen continued. "Not many have returned from those spiders. I believe only old man Haros has, but that's about it. Course, if you stick to the Old Forest Road, you should get through all right! You taking the Old Forest Road?"

Elrohir shook his head. "No, we are taking the Northern Road."

"Why you takin' that? It doesn't go anywhere!" Lolpen exclaimed, surprised.

"We won't be long in Mirkwood," Elrohir tried to assure him. "Any words of advice though?"

"Other than not to take the Northern Road?" Lolpen asked. Elrohir nodded, and Lolpen continued as the other side of the river started to come closer. "Well, don't drink any water from any unnatural colored stream, keep a constant fire going, don't stray off the path, and don't sleep in the forest. Oh yeah, and if you see lights, run, cause those are the ghosts of those the spiders killed and will lead you to death."

Elladan looked faintly amused, and Elrohir nodded politely. "Thank you, Lolpen. We shall be sure to take your advice to mind."

As Lolpen went on about the forest, one of his sons, the tallest of the three, looked over at me and gave me a kind smile. "You're going into the woods with those two?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"It isn't much of a place for a girl," the boy said. "I'm Tal, by the way."

"I'm Alagi," I said, choosing to ignore his previous comment. I felt a faint twinge in my chest, as Tal looked a little like the Bobby from my dreams…

"You're not from around here," Tal commented a minute later, staring at my blonde hair.

"No," I agreed. "Where are you from?"

"Just up the River, in Beorn," Tal grunted as he helped adjust the raft towards the shore. "You ever been there?"

"No, is it nice?" I asked. So that was the name of the town on Elladan's map!

"Sure, it's ok," Tal shrugged. "It ain't much." I got the feeling that Tal didn't think much of Beorn. "My family's been living there since my great-great grandfather built the house."

"It doesn't sound that bad," I tried to smile.

Tal just shrugged as the raft hit shore. "It's ok. Someday, I'm going to see Gondor."

The way he said Gondor made it seem as if I should know where he was talking about. "That would truly be an adventure."

Tal looked into my blue eyes and smiled. "I'm glad someone agrees."

Elladan and Elrohir paid the still talking Lolpen, and Tal came over to help me with the horses. "It was nice meeting you, Alagi."

"Same to you, Tal," I smiled. "Thanks for the help!"

As soon as we were out of earshot, Elladan and Elrohir started to chuckle. "Ghosts! My, my, I wonder who started the rumors!"

"Probably Thranduil himself!" This caused more laughter between the twins.

Elrohir caught my confusion and explained, "There are not any ghosts of any form in Mirkwood. It was probably one of Thranduil's elves who started the rumor, to keep people out!"

They didn't explain the 'Thranduil himself' part, and I took it to be an inside joke between the twins. We trotted the horses again, then let them run for a short ways, and I enjoyed the rush of wind in my face and hair. I let my wind wander during the horses' run, and a memory suddenly surfaced in my mind.

__

I was flying in strange clothing that fit tightly yet were padded, either for protection or against the cold, I didn't know. But I could feel my wings working and pushing me through the air, and suddenly, with an extra push of my wings, I was flying much faster. Things whizzed by so fast my brain could barely register they had gone by. I swerved to miss a metal structure, then tilted up through a hoop and started towards the ground-

"Alagi?"

I shook my head as my sense slowly came back to reality. The twins were staring at me, their faces clearly showing interest as to what I was thinking.

"Sorry," I apologized as I felt a blush creep up my face. "I was remembering something…"

"About what?" Elrohir asked.

"Flying," I said as I tried to remember everything from the flashback. "I was going fast. Like, really fast. Faster than the horses were going. And even though I was going that fast, I wasn't hitting anything and seemed to be going through an, an, obstacle course of some kind."

Elrohir was quiet and Elladan said, "Faster than the horses?"

"Yes." I was sure it was faster. In fact, it had been a LOT faster than the horses.

"Do you think you would be able to go that fast again?" Elladan asked. He was staring at me in wonder and I could almost see his mind working behind his blue eyes.

I sighed. "I don't know. It was a result of some weird muscle movement. I didn't recognize the feel of it."

"In time maybe," Elrohir said gently. The younger twin smiled, then announced, "Alagi, look up! That is Mirkwood."

My first impression of Mirkwood was an unsettling eeriness. Unlike the forest around the Misty Mountains, Mirkwood was gray and skeleton-like. The autumn leaves left on the trees looked brittle and old, and moss hang off branches like extra large clothing on a skinny child.

"It is not as bad as it looks," Elladan spoke up. "The outer rim is not the same as Thranduil's Halls. I promise." It was the first time an Elf had promised me anything.

"We should ride while it is still light," Elrohir said, looking over at Elladan, who nodded his agreement.

We rode until dusk, then made camp at the tree line of the forest. Elladan and Elrohir were talking about keeping watch, and knowing that I didn't either on the mountains or on the prairie, I offered to.

"Are you sure?" Elladan asked, and I saw the uneasiness in his face, despite the fact that he was trying to conceal it.

"Well, I'll have to when I'm alone, won't I?" I pointed out. "Besides, what better time to practice than with you guys?"

So I kept watch for the first part of the night, under strict instructions to wake either of them if anything happened. I wondered what the point of that was, knowing that with their heightened senses, they would most likely hear if something happened around the same time I did. I mostly kept my back half towards the forest and half towards the prairie.

In the distance I could just make out the Misty Mountains. My gaze drifted towards where we had just come from, the river. _Tal, he looked like the Bobby from my dreams. Bobby…the name comes so easily off my tongue, like I've said it everyday of my life. He seemed so at ease, and talked to me like he had known me forever. But he knows about me and I don't know about him. I wonder if he was my boyfriend. You'd think I'd remember something like that. Maybe my father? No, he had blonde hair and I'm pretty sure my father was older than Bobby._

Shifting as a rustle came from the woods, I stared into the trees, scanning slowly, but saw nothing. With a sigh, I settled back to looking at the river. _This whole mess started with a river. The Bruinen. But where would I be if this mess had never happened? I love hanging with the Elves, even if they are kind of stiff, and I love horseback riding, and learning to fight with a sword, but sometimes I wonder: am I better off here or where I originally came from?_

I tried to imagine where I had originally come from, but all I got was some vague pictures of tall buildings with windows and stone rising high into the sky. They were rather ugly buildings and I had no idea where these buildings were.

Looking up at the moon a while later, I noticed it was halfway through the sky, at the point where I was to switch with Elrohir. Feeling the effect of staying up, I quietly stood and woke up Elrohir, who always slept on the left. He woke quickly and nodded, and I took my place on the opposite side of the fire. Sleep didn't take long in coming.

Elladan woke me the next morning and handed me breakfast. "We should get to Thranduil's Halls today, if we go fast enough."

I nodded, understanding what he was saying. Today would be little time for talking and mostly going as fast and as quickly as we could. Mounting Brownleaf, we started off following the tree line at a gallop. I kept low to the mare, trying to make it easier for her to run, as my wings added more bulk to her running.

We reached the North Road before midday, and though Elladan said we would be ok, I sensed that he wasn't pleased with our progress. His eyes kept darting farther into the woods, and I felt that the reason we weren't farther was me…

Lunch was taken on horseback and as we entered the woods. Inside Mirkwood forest was worse than outside. Elladan informed me we were only seeing the outer rim that followed the paths, that Mirkwood was better than it appeared. I was starting to doubt him the farther we got in. Branches swayed in the slightest breeze, and despite the few leaves left on the trees, little sunlight reached the path. The bark on the trees was actually gray in some places, and the branches up close looked like long spider legs.

Shrugging my cloak closer, I put up the hood and urged Brownleaf to follow Elrohir and Elladan. I didn't need to bother, for the mare was feeling as anxious as I and stayed close to the other two horses. I kept glancing nervously into the woods, and though Elrohir and Elladan had told me there were no ghosts, I could understand quite well how Lolpen could believe the tale.

We got to the Enchanted River as the sun was starting to go down, and the water, though not black, was dark and clouded. The horses wouldn't go near the river bank and with Elrohir and Elladan avoiding coming close to the water, I figured I would do well to follow their example.

It wasn't far to the Forest River, which was cleaner and slower but still sinister looking. This time there was no ferry to meet us and Elladan and Elrohir looked worriedly at each other. The Enchanted River broke off from the Forest River, so we were stuck at the junction.

"Up the river?" Elladan raised an eyebrow in quest to Elrohir.

"No," Elrohir said after a moment. "It'll be slower at the junction because it breaks off."

"Alagi, we need to ford the river," Elladan explained to me as Elrohir dismounted and started untying the saddlebags. "We need you to fly to the other bank with the essentials."

I nodded and did the job with ease, gripping the bags tighter as I passed over the raging waters of the Forest River. I settled the bags into a neat pile on the other side, in plain view of where we were going to cross. Once I got back to the other side, Elladan and Elrohir were ready.

"Hang on tightly to Brownleaf's halter," Elrohir instructed me gravely. "If she goes down, try to grab onto a bank or a rock, but DO NOT get swept down the Enchanted River!"

I nodded. "I will-won't-I understand."

Elladan started out first, the horse showing trouble at getting its initial footing, but managed in the end. With Elladan holding onto one of my reins, I went after Elladan, and the first thing I noticed about the Forest River was that it was just as cold as the Bruinen. As I was holding onto one of Elrohir's reins, Elrohir came last. Brownleaf got her footing easily but was unwilling to continue. I squeezed her sides hard before she would go, and by then Elladan was almost halfway. Holding onto Brownleaf was hard, as the water took advantage of the extra mass on my back and pummeled me relentlessly with rushing water. I leaned into the mare's neck and held on tightly.

I felt a tug at the rein in my hand and looked back quickly to see Elrohir had stopped. He was whispering to his horse, who snorted, but didn't continue. I yelled up at Elladan who stopped and waited for Elrohir to get his mount going. It seemed like a long time before we got across the river, and at one point I almost got swept off, but I held on and constricted my wings to my back until it hurt. By the time Elrohir had reached the opposite bank, I was already pulling on my dry cloak.

"We must keep moving," Elladan said as he tied the saddlebags back on to his mount.

The sky was almost dark and the horses were walking slower and responding less. Elladan stopped briefly to collect three sticks, which Elrohir lit and handed out. Keeping the torch out of direct view of the mare, I felt my arm grow tired quickly from holding the torch.

As darkness found us, Elladan stopped and held his light up. Suddenly, out of seemingly no where, an Elf materialized. He seemed to recognize Elladan, as he bowed slightly before speaking in rapid fire Elvish.

I caught a typical greeting and something about where we hailed from, but my mind was sluggish in following the conversation. The Elf Elladan was talking to nodded and Elladan clicked his stallion forward. Elrohir nodded to me, and I started forward, but two Elves appeared and crossed their spears in my path.

Elrohir stepped up and spoke quickly, and the Elves stepped aside slowly. As the path widened, Elrohir rode up next to me and whispered, "Be silent, Alagi. They are more suspicious of strangers at night than during the day."

I nodded and hid deeper in my cloak. We rode up to a large castle like structure near the Forest River bank. A large drawbridge came down with loud creaks, and other Elves appeared with lights. Some recognized Elladan and Elrohir as they dismounted, and these ones came and started the rapid fire talking again. Though the twins were met with a warm reception, suspicious eyes were trained on me, and feeling cold, tired, and nervous, I moved closer to the twins.

Elrohir felt my arm brush against his, and he turned to me with a small smile of reassurance. He didn't say anything, only continued a conversation with another Elf. Three Elves took our horses away and I followed the twins as they walked through the now open front entrance. The drawbridge groaned as it came back up, and we were left in darkness.

"We will not be seeing Thranduil today," Elrohir spoke softly to me as we waited for lights to be lit. "Do not worry, none of these Elves will harm you."

"They're suspicious," I told Elrohir. "I can almost feel it, it's so strong."

"Simply follow your manners and you will be fine," Elrohir assured me. "No one will harm you."

"Legolas!" Elladan cried from in front of us, and Elrohir turned from me to greet another Elf coming towards us.

I waited as the twins spoke in Elvish to a tall, long blonde hair Elf, who I supposed was Legolas. He wore a gray tunic and leggings with a band of silver adorned with a green leaf on his head. The silver flashed every time he talked.

My mind slipped into a haze and was only jerked back out by Elrohir touching my shoulder. "Alagi, I would like to introduce you to Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood."

Elrohir seemed to stress the title, and I realized what was expected of me. Pulling down my hood, and bowing low, I replied in the best Elvish I could muster/Greetings from the West, your majesty, Prince Greenleaf. I am Alagi, and I am honored to be in your realm./

Straightening slowly, I glanced over at Elrohir to see if I had gotten right. I didn't need him to respond, for the Prince was quicker. "Lle ume quell1. You are still learning Elvish, are you not?"

__

He said I did well! I nodded, then caught myself and answered, "Yes, your highness."

"Keep up your diligent studies, for they are paying off," the Prince smiled. Turning back to Elladan and Elrohir, the Prince continued, talking in English this time. "My father will see you in the morning, as you are obviously tired and strained from your journey."

"Thank you, Legolas," Elladan nodded.

Legolas nodded and disappeared and was replaced with different Elves. One came up to me and started gently leading me down a different hallway. Looking back at the twins, Elrohir caught my eye and nodded, then smiled a reassurance once more before disappearing.

The Elf leading me was cloaked and silent. He or she, it was impossible to tell, led me to a room and though they opened the door for me, they still said nothing and left the minute I thanked them. The room was plain yet comely enough and surprisingly, my saddlebags already lay at the foot of the single chair. All I cared was that there was a bed, and changing quickly into my warmer clothes, I climbed into the bed and laid on my stomach.

I woke up to knocking, and shouting a hasty, "Just a minute!" I threw on my clothes and opened the door to find the twins. Evidently, we were granted an audience with King Thranduil before breakfast. The twins weren't nervous at all, but then again, they had visited Mirkwood before.

While we were waiting, Elrohir spoke with me. "Alagi, the purpose of this visit is to establish why you are in Mirkwood and why you're staying in Rivendell. The impression you make on King Thranduil is what will stay with him."

With that, the doors opened, and with a quick check to make sure my cloak was safely fastened, I stepped into the room with the twins. Seated on an ornately carved marble throne, a tall, light gray skinned elf with long legs and blonde hair. On his head was a crown of leaves and silver, and he wore green clothing with gray woven into leaf patterns all over. A black cloak billowed over the arms of the chair, and through this air of regality, the Mirkwood King stared at us with measuring gray eyes and a taunt, long face. The room was illuminated by windows along the two farther walls, the heavy drapes pulled aside and tied carefully with silver rope. Other than the throne and torch holders, the room was empty.

Elrohir and Elladan gave a military bow of their head, and the King's solemn air was broken when a soft smile appeared on his face. "My friends, what brings you to Mirkwood's beautiful realm?"

"I fear we are not here for long, your majesty," Elrohir said, his voice attaining a new level of silkiness. "We are more of passing through than anything else."

"Then please accept my hospitality for as long as you are here," King Thranduil said, waving a hand as if to accept the news.

"Your majesty, we do bring news from Rivendell," Elrohir continued before the king lost interest. "Over two months ago, Master Elrond healed a young lady with the ability of flight." The king didn't move but his eyes suddenly seemed to focus on Elrohir. "This lady is not only fully healed but has now been employed into the services of Rivendell. Master Elrond seemed it fit that she act as a long distance messenger between the Elven lands. She is fast and of good spirit, and we would like to introduce you to her. If you deem her capable and fitting of the role Master Elrond has approved of, then she is under your service as well."

Looking at me, Elrohir moved aside and taking a breath, I stepped up and bowed low, remaining that way as I attempted to say in Elvish/Greetings from the West, your majesty, King Thranduil. I am Alagi, and I am honored to be in your realm. My services are available for your use./

I straightened slowly and looked directly into the Elf-King's eyes. He was staring at me with his light gray eyes, no expression on his face what-so-ever, but I knew I was under intense scrutiny. It didn't feel right to smile, so I bit my cheek and waited.

Finally, he spoke in his somber, almost mournful speech, "I do not doubt Elrond's claims, yet I see no way as to how you fly."

I stiffened slightly. I knew what he was asking and I knew what I was to do, but it was almost like asking to see something personal, special, held sacred to me. Was I just another thing to look at, to stare at, to wonder at? I had the sudden urge to say something biting back, but closing my eyes and attempting to push my anger aside, I unpinned my cloak. If he was so curious, he would see for himself!

I spread my wings with a snap, flashing the feathers in the sun, and with little effort, hovered for a second in the air before coming down. The King's face showed no emotion during my show, and when I landed I bowed again, this time curving my wings with my body. I knew it was flashier than the rather ordinary bow I had given before and I have to say I was rather pleased with myself.

"Your majesty," I said in the silence following. "I owe my life to Master Elrond, and as you're the same race as he, I see no reason as to why I can't be of service to you as well."

I glanced over at Elrohir, who wasn't giving me any clue as to how I was doing. I looked back at the King and saw him nod.

A very faint smile appeared at the corners of his mouth. "I see. Where are you from? Alagi is certainly not a common name, even among Elves."

Thinking quickly, I answered. "Alagi is a shortened name, your majesty, and was given to me simply because I don't know my true name or origins. I received a blow to the head a few months ago and know little about my life prior to Rivendell."

The Elf-King's eyes narrowed. "Your origins are unknown?"

I nodded, sensing what was coming next. "Yes, your highness. But I would rather be killed than discover that I'm from…" the name escaped me but I shrugged, hoping to show I didn't know and went on "some evil place than betray your trust."

I stared at the King, and as he stared back this time, I knew he was weighing what I had said against the vibes he felt from me. Whatever he felt, it pleased him, because he relaxed. "Do not give me reason to believe this was a mistake."

I nodded, bowed, answered, "Yes, your majesty," then backed off to the door. Elrohir and Elladan gave their military bow again, then left, me trailing them.

As soon as the door closed, I sighed with relief. "Man, I felt like I was being tested!"

"You were," Elrohir said.

I slapped myself mentally for not noticing. "Well, then, how did I do?"

"Almost full marks," Elladan said. "The "evil place" you were speaking of is Mordor, and it was not wise to bring up your unknown origin."

"What was I supposed to say?"

"You should have simply said you were from Rivendell, which is true…for the past few months," Elladan shrugged.

"You are still learning, Alagi," Elrohir softened the criticism. "You'll have plenty of time to practice etiquette, trust me!"

I wanted to ask why Mirkwood Elves were so distrustful, but we emerged into a hall where there were Elves everywhere, eating breakfast and talking. The Elf from last night, the Prince, came over as soon as we entered.

"Elladan, Elrohir, Alagi, please join me!"

So we ate with Legolas. I didn't say much, as the trio seemed to know each other from before and were more than content to talk about the finer details of fighting styles. It was only until Aragorn's name came up did I start listening.

"-and Aragorn went off a few weeks ago in search of him and had to break off."

Elladan stopped eating, a grape halfway to his mouth. "Break off! Why!"

"The Ringwraith had been spotted, riding horses of black and dressed in flowing black robes," Legolas said solemnly. "They were headed for the Shire."

The last mentioning of Bilbo's homeland seemed to deeply trouble the twins, though I didn't know why.

Elrohir spoke next. "We will pursue the creature, Gollum. I do not like the idea of him being loose."

Elladan nodded in agreement. "We will leave today."

Legolas nodded slowly. "I know nothing I say will determine you otherwise, yet the creature's path has been tracked by only a few. Those who went with Aragorn have not come back of yet."

The twins looked at each other and Elladan spoke, "As long as we know the last location of the hunting party, we shall go."

"I can help you with that much," Legolas said. "I'll have your saddlebags packed and tied." Legolas got up and left, leaving me alone with the twins.

"Who is Gollum?" I asked.

"A despicable creature," Elladan replied with a scowl.

That's how I came to be in the Mirkwood Elves kingdom alone. Elladan and Elrohir didn't answer any of my questions because they were to busy talking to Elves, getting information and packing. When I saw them again, it was to say goodbye. I was outside with the Prince and a few others, watching as the twins swung up onto their horses.

"Alagi," Elrohir called me over. As I looked up, he leaned down and said softly, "Do you remember the way home?" At my nod, he continued. "Be on your guard, things are amiss in Middle-Earth. And do please try not to get into TOO much trouble."

With a wink, Elrohir straightened and talked to another Elf before the twins left. It had only been a day since we arrived in Mirkwood and I was already alone.

Elvish Translations

1 You did well


	14. Chapter Thirteen: History

Author's Note: We've hit page one hundred everyone! parties Thanks for sticking through the sporadic updates, which probably won't get any better seeing as how school starts in a few weeks. Please feel free to e-mail me to remind me to write, update, and more importantly, with ideas for the story! What do you want to see in the future of this story? Anything you want Alagi to learn/see/hear/witness/experience? Let me know!

I get most of my information for Elrohir and Elladan from here: http/ It's a nice, easy to read layout of the twins, and I hope you'll visit it!

The Elvish I have is courtesy of the website Ardalambion at: http/www.uib.no/People/hnohf/. The list I use is the Quenya Wordlist. I slapped two nouns/adjectives together to get names such as Isquamir and Alta-Alda.

Oh yes, and the extensive history I researched for this chapter is courtesy of How accurate the information is I can only hope, but I believe it is the correct version. If not, forgive me, but I have not read The Silmarillion and don't plan to in the near future. It's just too long!

Have a fun summer everyone!

Disclaimer: The Mirkwood Elves shot the disclaimer on a hunting spree for Gollum.

**Chapter Thirteen: History**

**By Dameon**

After the twins left, I was on my own. Left with no one, I wandered around Thranduil's castle. Used to the pleasant hellos and kind nods from Rivendell it was unnerving to walk down the darker hallways of Mirkwood and receive nothing but hostile glances. From the outside, Thranduil's castle has two large towers in the front and two in the back of the castle.

Finding nothing but stone and cold morning sunlight from broad, half-covered windows, I followed the hallways up a flight of staircases, noticing that everything was still clean and slightly damp. Every twenty or something stairs there was a slight crack to let sunlight in farther up the wall.

At the top of the staircase was an old door, carved of green wood and covered with Elvish ruins choked with dust. There was a ring to serve as a doorknob, but when I pulled the door, it opened with a silent efficiency that belayed its decrepit appearance.

A blast of morning wind hit me in the face as the door opened. The tower ended in a balcony where a lone Elf stood, his head covered with a dark blue cloak.

He turned when the door opened and a brief look of confusion crossed his features. "Who are you?" The Elf had a squarer face than Eressëa, and light grey eyes like a sword in the sun.

"I-I'm Alagi," I stammered. Just to be on the safe side, I bowed slightly in case who ever I was talking with was higher than the guard status he appeared to be. "I was just following the stairs to see where they go..."

The Elf didn't look interested past my name and turned back to the forest. I scooted to the other side of the balcony and looked out at the forest. The trees didn't look as skeletal and dead as they had before. I could see what Elladan meant by the "outer rim". Lines of brown and black trees were in the distance while trees that were red and gold with autumn surrounded the castle.

"So the inner rim are the trees by the castle, right?" I asked the Elf before I remembered I wasn't talking to anyone I actually knew.

To my surprise, the Elf responded. "That is one way of saying it." From the voice, I figured the Elf was male.

"What's another way of saying it?" I asked.

The Elf looked over at me, then answered; "The trees that still bear color and fruit are untainted by the evil that infects the rest of the wood."

"Evil?" I was puzzled until I remembered Bilbo's story. "Oh! You mean the spiders, right?" When the Elf didn't say anything, I went on. "A man on the river talked about lights in the forest, but if I remember from Bilbo's story, the lights were from you guys."

I think it was the name Bilbo that caught the Elf's attention. "Bilbo? The hobbit, Bilbo Baggins?"

I was pleasantly surprised. "You know him?"

The Elf shook his head. "I have only heard of him."

"He's awesome," I smiled.

That sentence earned me a full out stare from the Elf. "Awesome?"

I had forgotten about the slang rule. "I'm sorry. It's a word I use that means 'really good'. What I meant to say is Bilbo is a very nice person." The Elf continued to stare at me and I felt like I was being criticized again.

I just smiled politely and thought in my head, _Why am I constantly getting criticized? I've done nothing to make anyone suspicious of me for anything!_

Looking up, I could see the top of the tower, where a long metal rod stood up about three feet from the tip. Wondering if I could see all the way to Beorn, I undid my cloak and stepped over the railing. Wind whistled past my ears as my wings spread, and with a great jerk of muscle, I was going up instead of down.

Grabbing hold of the rod, I balanced myself on the roof and looked around. Far, far off in the distance was a small blob on the edge of the forest, what I took to be Beorn. It was a clear day and I could see the Old Ford river, winking in the rising sunlight. The trees of the inner rim spread farther than I had thought, their colors of red, gold, yellow, and brown flowing like water in the wind. This high up, there didn't seem to be any evil in the woods.

Looking back down at the Elf below, I grinned. "If there's any evil present, you can't see it this morning!"

The Elf looked up at me, intrigue in his eyes. "So you are the winged one from Rivendell."

I floated back down gently and frowned slightly. "I guess word travels fast."

The Elf shook his head. "Few know."

I shrugged and repinned my cloak. "I'm sure they'll all find out eventually."

The Elf raised an eyebrow. "Then why the cloak?"

I broke off I contact with the Elf and didn't answer, only scuffing a foot against the ground. Knowing I should answer, I just shrugged. What I wanted to say was I didn't want anymore hostility because of my wings than I was already receiving, but I didn't dare insult the Elf.

The Elf blinked leisurely, then said just as slowly, "Always speak your mind, young one."

The nickname irked me, so I went ahead and said it. "I'm already met with enough hostility, why add more to the mistrust?"

Those light grey eyes didn't waver as they looked directly into my blue eyes. "Then earn the trust."

"How?" I asked, unsure of what else to say.

"Be yourself," the Elf said with a gesture to me. "You will have nothing to fear if you harbor nothing to hide."

I rubbed my arms and looked at the ground. "Easier said than done. I don't think I can be myself. I'm surrounded by people who never make a mistake, and I'm not perfect!"

The Elf nodded smoothly. "Elves themselves are not always as perfect as you think. They are simply themselves, and are confident enough to not show that they have made an error."

I shrugged. This guy was making me nervous, with his talk of confidence and being yourself. In fact, the speech reminded me of-

"_Why do normal people hate mutants, daddy?"_

"_Well, normal people don't understand mutants, and people fear what they don't understand. Many people think we want to use our powers for evil, and they judge us before they get to know us."_

"_But why daddy? I don't see why they don't be our friends and find out for themselves."_

"_It isn't that simply, sweetie. See, people make opinions first then make their friends off of opinions."_

"_Then how do I make friends?"_

"_Be yourself. You can't do anything about your powers, but you can do something about how you act. People like outgoing, friendly, sweet, kind people."_

"_Like the one guy who helped the one person with their groceries at the store! Right daddy?"_

"_Yes, just like that sweetie! If you be yourself, people someday may look past your powers and see the beautiful personality you have. Even if people dislike you because of your wings, you will have the satisfaction of knowing that you are you, not trying to be something you're not."_

"_Mmmm…does that mean the kids at school will still play with me when I'm older?"_

"_I don't know, angel, but it's time for bed. I'll send mom up to tuck you in, ok?"_

"_Night daddy."_

"_Night sweetie."_

I jerked out of the flashback and for a second, I didn't know where I was. I looked over at the Elf, who was staring at me as if he had asked me something. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

The Elf's facial features didn't change from the neutral expression. "Yes, but you seemed to become lost in a thought."

I looked away as I answered, "Sometimes I get flashbacks of my old life."

This time the Elf showed his intrigue. "Old life?"

"Yes, I don't remember much about where I'm originally from," I explained, before remembering Elrohir's words. I shut up and stared out at the forest.

"You do not wish to speak of this matter," the Elf said, in more of a comment than question.

I nodded and turned to leave before remembering my manners. Turning back to the Elf, I bowed again. "Thank you for your time, sir. You have been excellent company."

The Elf made no move to stop me as I left, and as I closed the door, I realized that I had no idea who I had been talking to. _I just revealed a bunch of mushy gushy stuff about myself to someone I don't know! I don't even know his name, or if he's a guard or servant or, whatever! Maybe I won't run into him again. It was so odd though…I felt as if I needed to defend myself, as if he was criticizing me for no reason!_

Stepping carefully down the steep stairs, I emerged back into a main hallway and found my way to the eating hall. It was lunch, and I ate alone, sitting under a window and thinking about when was the last time I ate alone. I couldn't remember when. The only thing I accomplished was a twanging feeling of disappointment in Mirkwood.

While I as attempting to find my way back to my room a guard rushed up to me. I knew it was a guard because his bow, quiver, and a long handled knife were strapped to his back. He had dull goldenrod hair and dark grey eyes, almost black, and his mouth seemed to be permanently pasted in a straight line.

"The King sends for you. I am to bring you to him." With that, the Elf started at a fast walk.

I had to jog to catch up to him. "Why is he sending for me?"

The Elf gave me a disapproving glance over his shoulder. "I would not know the King's business."

I blushed as I realized he was right. Hoping to slide past the embarrassment, I asked, "Where are we going?"

"The gardens," the Elf replied curtly. His weapons chinked as he opened a door and led the way through a covered walkway. It led to a large garden, if you can call it that. The garden was mostly trees, with some shoots of dying flowers and a fountain in the middle of an artificial clearing.

Around the white marble fountain was the King, the Prince, two guards, and three strange Elves, one in a long dark grey robe, one in an even longer silver robe, and the other dressed in simple grey and white with a silver band on his head.

The guard in front of me bowed gracefully about ten feet from the party. "Your majesty."

Thranduil looked up and nodded at the guard. "Thank you. You are dismissed." The King waved a hand at the other two guards, who both bowed and left. The two Elves in long robes left as well, giving a slow military bow of their head before leaving.

I bowed low as I addressed the King. "Your majesty, you called for me?"

The King didn't smile. "Yes. I have completed the response to Master Elrond."

"I will set off whenever you wish, your majesty," I said. It would be great to be back in Rivendell again!

"Tomorrow, at first light, will give you enough time to rest, correct?" the King asked.

I nodded. "Yes, your majesty. That will work."

The King stared at me. "Then tomorrow it is."

I smiled politely and bowed. I didn't know what to do. "Is that all, your majesty?"

"Tell me, what do you think of Mirkwood?" the King asked.

I was caught! While the grounds were beautiful, Mirkwood was less friendly and darker than Rivendell. I was silent trying to think of something positive to say when the conversation from earlier today came to my mind. _Be myself.._

"Your majesty," I started slowly. "I find Mirkwood to be a truly distinguished place."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"It is a, rememborale, place that can survive in such darkness," I said carefully. "I am truly dazzled by the beauty of the inner realm of Mirkwood, your majesty."

I gave a smile, and I knew, at least I knew, that I was telling my honest opinion. It is hard to imagine, with all the horrible stories of deadly, fatal things in the forest that Thranduil's castle and the Elves here could live in such beauty and quiet.

I don't know if my eyes deceived me, but I could have sword I saw the King nod his head. Either way, he turned away from me and said, "The message is in your room."

I took this as my dismissal, and I bowed low again before leaving. I wandered back into the halls of Mirkwood and realized that I still didn't know where I was. _I'm hating Mirkwood more by the second. Thranduil is a cold, cold man and if someone doesn't talk to me soon, I'm going to scream! Why couldn't we come to Mirkwood at a reasonable time of day, when I wasn't half-asleep and couldn't remember where I was going?_

I wasn't exactly sure if I would have remembered where I was going in the first place but I needed something to take my frustration and disappointment on, so the trip here seemed like a great thing to blame. Deciding that retracing my steps would be best, I easily found the front gate and started back, being sure to remember where I was going. Within twenty minutes I had found my room, recognizing it only because it had my saddlebags on the ground. On the desk was a white-grey scroll, tied with what looked like a vine and I could see a green seal on the string.

Now I had something to do, pack! I as unsure what to do with my wet clothes, so taking the second bag I had, I crumpled up the clothes guiltily and stuffed them in the bag. Dumping out the first bag, the wet clothes found a place at the bottom. The only thing I had that would protect the scroll from the wet clothes was the cloak I was wearing, and I was hesitant to pack it up, despite reminders of today's earlier conversation ringing in my head.

I yawned. _Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a minute._ Closing the door I pushed my stuff in a neat pile and put my cloak on top of that before flopping unceremoniously onto the bed.

My wings twitched as I sighed and my thoughts wandered back to my vision of my super speed flight. _What did I do? I did something funny with my shoulders, then my wings kind of jerked, and I was thinking about…getting through the course…_

I woke up to someone knocking at my door, and I was still yawning as I opened the door. Outside was an amused Elf Prince.

"Greetings, Alagi," Legolas said politely. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I was not confident you knew your way around the castle. Would you allow me to give you a tour?"

I smiled, then remembered my manners and gave a still formal, but only half-bow. "Thank you, your majesty. I am deeply honored by your presence and your kindness."

Legolas gave a merry chuckle. "Thank you, and your welcome, but please, call me Legolas. The formalities get tiring after hearing them so often." The Elf flashed a charming white grin.

I couldn't help but smile back. "That sounds awesome. Just a sec…" I grabbed my cloak and looked at Legolas's face, realizing that I had used slang again. Legolas didn't say anything, just had a pleasant look on his face, so I had to say it. "You're the first person to not ask what the word 'awesome' means."

The Elf Prince gave a mischievous grin. "I have heard the term before."

"Oh, from that one guy, in the dark blue cloak," I said without thinking.

To my surprise, Legolas nodded. "Yes, my brother, Isquamir."

That was a jolt to my mind. "Brother?" Remembering my first impression of him, I felt my cheeks flush, and at an inquisitive smile from Legolas, I elaborated. "I thought he was a guard."

This comment amused Legolas. "Yes, he does give off the appearance of one. He prefers to blend into the scene as an observer. Many say he has a gift for reading people."

"Reading minds or reading emotions?" I asked. Something about reading minds seemed familiar.

"Emotions, actions, most anything about a person," Legolas said. "He is tuned into the meaning of hidden actions but he is no mind reader. That is a feat Lady Galadriel is famous for."

_Great, another name to remember. _"Lady Galadriel?"

"Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien," Legolas spouted automatically. "I'm sure you will meet them at some point in the future."

_If Galadriel can read minds, why would she need me? Unless it's short distance telepathy._ "I'm sure I will."

Legolas had led me to the front gate, and it is here that he stopped. "As you have already seen, this is the front gate of Mirkwood. Down the hall to the immediate left are guard and servant quarters, while the second left contains the guest quarters. Much of the first floor is for show, containing the library and doors to the gardens. One level below are the dungeons and storage areas while the levels above consist of living quarters, work areas, and chambers for miscellaneous uses."

I smiled at the mention of storage. "Storage wouldn't happen to include wine barrels, would it?"

Legolas glanced at me, puzzled. "Yes, it would. Why do you ask?"

I laughed. "Bilbo's story of course!"

The Prince joined in with his twinkling chuckle. "Of course! I must confess Bilbo's story is not told often here."

"I'd hazard that the reason for that is he managed to escape with twelve dwarfs," I said lightly.

Legolas didn't say anything and I gathered that I had hit a sore note with the Elf, especially as his twinkling smile died abruptly and a look of deep loathing filled his eyes. The thought struck me that I should know what I said wrong and I felt the need to apologize. "I'm sorry, Legolas. I didn't mean to offend you."

The Prince sighed. "I gather you have not learned of the conflict between the Elves and Dwarves?"

I frowned slightly, remembering Arwen talking faintly of some war or another. "If I did I don't remember. There were several lessons on different wars and political conflicts."

Legolas didn't answer, only led me through an open doorway and by that action neatly changed the subject. The doorway led out to the inner woods, where the leaves crunched under my boots. The ground sloped slightly as we walked, the wind having died down some time ago, leaving the woods still and serene.

"Long ago, when the Valar created this land, Eru Ilúvatar planned to people to live on this land. The first beings created were those of the Elven race, then men, and these races were destined to have this earth." Legolas spoke smoothly, rapidly becoming as lost as I in the story. "Yet another being, Aulë the Smith, who created the mountains and the continents, had become impatient for the appearance of the Children of Ilúvatar, so he created his own race, the Seven Fathers of the Dwarves, the first of the Dwarven people. Ilúvatar was not pleased, as Aulë did not have the power to grant life, for that was Ilúvatar's power alone. Aulë repented his mistake and offered his creation to Ilúvatar, who accepted, and kept the Dwarves asleep until the first appearance of Elves. For many years, Dwarves and Elves lived in peace, until the Sindarin King of old, Elu Thingol, gained possession of a Silmaril as a bride-price for his daughter. Thingol had the Silmaril placed in a necklace by the Dwarves, but the Dwarves became obsessed with the necklace and slew Thingol, forever scattering the Sindarin people. Since then, the Elves and the Dwarves have been enemies."

I was silent. Most of it was confusing, like who the heck was Ilúvatar and the Valar, and what was a Silmaril, but I did understand the basic gist of it. The Dwarves had gotten greedy and had tried to take away Thingol's treasure. I looked over at Legolas, to ask questions, but he had a far away look, so I said nothing.

We kept walking in silence as I struggled to sort out the mess of history just thrown at me when Legolas stopped. "In Mirkwood, there is another old tale that dates back to when the first Elves came to live in the Northern part of this forest. The Silvan Elves came to this place the first night they came here"

I looked around. 'Here' was a small clearing with a single tree in the center. The tree was thick, still covered with most of its leaves, and tall, reaching just a little farther than the normal canopy.

Legolas continued. "Here, the first held conference, wondering whether they should continue Northward or stay. They sat under this tree for three days before they reached a consensus to stay. Now we use this area for conferences such as they held. Many say that this tree now represents the spirit of Mirkwood, and when the kingdom has regained it's full glory, the tree will come alive with flowers. We call this tree Alta-Alda1, in your tongue, it simply means the "great tree", for it is the strongest in the forest."

The tree was old and seemed different than the rest of the trees merely because it had lights strung on the rim and more leaves than the rest of the forest combined. I didn't voice my observations though, as this area did seem to be sacred, so I just looked on in polite interest. I was far more interested in the story with the Dwarves.

"Legolas, you mentioned a Silmaril," I finally asked, the question burning in my mind. "What is it?"

"There are three Silmaril's," Legolas explained patiently. "The Silmaril's are three crystals that give light to the Two Trees of Valinor." He must have seen my lost expression as he explained further. "Valinor is the land where the Elves are destined to go to live when the Realm of the Elves is over. It is a sacred land that only the first born may set foot on, and is across the sea. Two trees stand in this land and give light, or did give light. The three Silmarils are said to have helped give light to the land, and all three contain light from the Two Trees."

"So they're basically crystals that give off sacred light?" I asked.

Legolas nodded. "In a simplified answer, yes."

"What happened to Thingol's Silmaril?"

"It was lost," was all Legolas would say, though I tried to badger more details out of him. All the Elf Prince would do is stare at the tree. "I believe it is close to midday meal, Alagi. Let us start back."

I got no more answers about the Silmaril from Legolas or of Thingol, so I made a mental note to ask Lindir or Glorfindel about the topic.

Legolas became warmer and more inclined to talk after entering the castle. Elves we passed stared at me as I walked side by side with the Elf Prince, and I realized that being seen with Legolas was elevating my status and, hopefully, the level of respect I would receive.

"It is starting to get warmer, would you like to put your cloak in your room?" Legolas asked in a offhanded way as we turned a corner.

I thought for a minute, the conversation with Isquamir surfacing in my mind. "Yes, I guess so." I found that we were right by my room, and I had to wonder if this was planned or not. All the same, I put my cloak on the bed and closed the door as I came out.

With a grin, Legolas walked with me to the banquet hall, where I hesitated, took a breath, then stepped in. The long tables were rapidly filling, guards at one end and the more noble, higher Elves at another. I hesitated again. I didn't want to follow Legolas and get turned away because I was supposed to sit somewhere else.

A familiar, quiet voice behind me startled me. "It is good to see you again." I turned to find Isquamir, the blue hood down to reveal shining blonde hair like Legolas's. His thin mouth was in a slight smile.

I gave a half bow. "Prince Isquamir."

Isquamir waved off my bow. "I see you have been talking to my younger brother. Please, simply Isquamir."

I thought Isquamir was upset that I knew his name, but he gave no indication that he was upset, so I shook it off as something perceived. "I'm sorry I did not know who you were when we first met and that I didn't introduce myself. I'm Alagi."

Isquamir shook his head. "Think no more of it. I understand." Legolas came in at this time, and Isquamir shifted his attention. "Brother, where have you been all morning?"

"I was showing Alagi the castle," Legolas said, grasping Isquamir on his right forearm with his right hand.

Isquamir repeated the gesture. "I see." He turned to me. "How did you find the realm?"

"I saw that there was more than meets the eye," I answered.

Isquamir nodded. "Indeed there is." Elves started carrying food out, and Isquamir turned to me. "Come, join us for the midday meal."

I joined the two brothers at the higher end of the table, where other Elves in long, grey robes say, all talking in Elvish and moving with slow, deliberate movements. I sat next to Isquamir, and the Elves stopped talking momentarily.

Leoglas said something in Elvish, and I was able to catch Rivendell, messenger, and friend. The Elf across from me spoke. "You are the one the King speaks of, the seldë rámainen2."

I didn't know what the last phrase meant, but suddenly it was being murmured around the table. I nodded, not sure of the Elf's title. The Elf's face didn't change from neutral, but his eyes didn't seem cold or criticizing.

The rest of lunch was in Elvish, and though I understood parts of it, I wasn't inclined to follow anything, so I sat in silence and filled in gaps of conversation in my head with what I thought they should be saying.

After lunch, still feeling tired, I went to sleep in my room, waking up way after dark. Blundering around, repacking my stuff and managing to run into the limited amount of furniture in the room with both shins and my wings. Wrapping the scroll in my cloak, I placed it in the saddlebag and buckled it closed.

On the desk was a map of Middle-Earth, complete with small print. But I smiled at the quick note on the map, which read, _Alagi, A map to guide you safely home. Take care, and give my regards to Elrond. - Legolas_

My stomach growled and I decided to stroll to the eating area and see if there was any fruit out or something to snack on.

Sitting at one table with a single candle was Isquamir. I was about to approach him when I noticed he was writing slowly on a large piece of parchment. He seemed to be concentrating intensely, but as I saw a bowl of some gold looking apples, I made sure I walked heavily into the large hall.

Isquamir looked up quickly, the first time I had ever seen an Elf startled, and a blank piece of parchment was neatly slipped over the one he had been writing on. "Good evening Alagi."

"Is it still evening, or early morning?" I asked, cautiously sitting across from the Elf as I took an apple. Isquamir shifted uncomfortably, so I made up my mind to make the talk quick. "I just wanted to get an apple to snack on, maybe one for the road."

The Prince nodded. "They are a unique variety of apple, found only in Mirkwood. This is the last of the season." As I hurried to put back the second one I had taken, Isquamir added, "No, feel free to take it! Most of us have had our fill."

I smiled, "Thanks." I shifted, took a bite of apple, swallowed, then asked, "Whatcha doin'? Drawing?"

I knew then that I had made a mistake as Isqaumir seemed to stiffen and he turned from me. "No."

I got up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-I shouldn't have pried. How long until dawn?"

"One hour," Isquamir replied.

I nodded. "Thank you for your kindness and hospitality yesterday and today. I hope to see you again when I come back." I thought, then added. "If I come back."

"Why would you not come back?"

I shrugged. "You never know. Thanks again though." I gave the Prince what I thought of as one of my most dazzling smiles, then left.

_What could he have been writing? I know Elves scribe books sometimes, but I don't think someone who is a Prince would, especially since he didn't have a book in front of him. I don't think even Elves have that good of a memory! I shouldn't have asked, but I was just so curious! I feel bad now, I shouldn't have asked…But what was he doing? Writing a book? A letter? Just writing?_

_Maybe he's writing a journal. What would an Elf write about in a journal? If they've lived for thousands of years, wouldn't they have already thought of any insightful or wise thought they would need? I know people keep on learning, even when they're old, but what about Elves? They never die!_

_Wouldn't they get bored sitting around for thousands and thousands of years? I mean, if they keep journals, would they have days where they have nothing to write? I'm sure they all have something to think about, Elves always seem to pensive, but what do they think about?_

I went to my room, took a last look for loose items, then secured my saddlebag over my shoulder and neck then headed for a tower. As I climbed, the sky started to turn blue, then grey, and when I was at the top, the grey was brightening. A lone guard stood in the incoming morning light, and only gave me a quick, perturbed glance.

Glancing at the map, then at the terrain, I could make out the mountains, so I decided to head out. Tucking the map into a dry spot in my saddlebag, I stepped over the ledge and took off. I didn't look back at Mirkwood. Why should I, when all I had been met with was hostility? Besides the two Princes of course…

Elvish Translations

1 great tree

2 girl with wings

Alta-Alda great tree


End file.
